Fine Print
by Xion14
Summary: A bad break up leads to an unstable Xion. Will this new mystery man be able to mend her broken heart? Or will it be her best friend that saves the day? Demyx x Xion. Riku x Xion. And any other pairings I throw on there.
1. Just Another Day In High School

Xion14: Hi everyone! I know that my last two stories haven't been updated in a VERY long time, but I promise that I will continue to update this one. I feel really bad not finishing the other two but I've got major writers block considering I have no cable to watch Naruto on the Disney channel.

Roxas: Oh oh!! Can I do the disclaimer Xi-Chan?

Xion14: ((Xi-Chan? o-0)) Sure. Okie dokie. ^-^

Roxas: AHEM! ...Xion14 AKA Xi-Chan does not own Kingdom Hearts nor does she own Final Fantasy nor any of it's affiliates. Did I do a good job? ^-^

Xion14: Yes Roxy. Yes you did. x3 And now, on to teh story!

* * *

_I've never really given much thought as to why my life was the way it was. If I were to give you the summary of my life, you probably wouldn't believe me, considering how happy I always looked. But that's just it. I may LOOK happy, but inside I'm this broken, twisted 18 year old crybaby. Still interested? Well then, let's say we back-track to where all this crap began...With him._

~-~-~-~-~

**January 6th**

"Xion! Wake up lazy!! It's time for school."

Ugh. I always hated waking up to the sound of my dad's annoying voice. I looked up at the clock. 5:15 am. Damn it. Why must band practice have a zero period? Oh well.

I skipped into the kitchen where I poured myself a nice, big bowl of Cookie Crisp and a cup of chocolate milk.

"Honestly, I don't get how you can skarf down all that food and are still so skinny." My dad eyed my petit frame jealously. My dad was always on the heavier side, with his beer belly. Even though he says he doesn't drink, his belly says otherwise.

"Well," I began to say with a mouthful of miniature cookies while pointing my plastic spoon at him, "first of all, I'm a teenager. Meaning I have a high metabolism. Second, I have P.E. right after lunch. And lastly, I have Marching Band." I stated all these reason in a matter-of-fact tone, as if he should already know. I mean, come on, the school sends him my schedule for crying out loud.

My father eyed me suspiciously. "But you don't even march. If I'm not mistaken all you do is play the Xiolophone and those symbol things."

I paused my eating. He had a point. I shrugged and stuffed my mouth with some more delicious cookies with those oh so artificial chocolate chip pieces. "True," I stated, "but we still have warm-ups which consist of running a few laps around the track and doing some push-ups. Not to mention extra push-ups if you're late. Speaking of which, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up! Gotta go. Bye dad!" I drank the last of the milk in the bowl and stuffed a couple pieces of jelly toast into my mouth before putting on my jacket and backpack and sprinting out the door.

"Bye Xion! Love you!" My dad called out.

I merely waved without looking back as I shut the front door behind me. I don't tell my dad I love him. Never have. I don't even remember the last time I said those three words. Or anything close for that matter. The whole love-hate relationship started when he took full custody of me in the fourth grade...when he took me away from my mom. I closed my eyes and shook my head as if it would help to shake all the bad memories away.

I got up to my friends house and knocked on the door, softly humming to Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. She opened up the door and smiled at me. I smiled back and peered inside. "You and Demyx ready?" I asked looking around.

She looked towards the stairs of her condo and pointed to them, "_I'm_ ready but I'm not sure he is."

"Okie dokie," I singsonged. "I shall go up there and get him then!" I stated boldy, pointing my finger into the air. I smiled evilly but before I was within five feet of the stairs he was on his way down.

"Geez Yuffie, I don't take forever to get ready you know! That's little miss Marlene upstairs."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey babe. So are we goin or not? I've got band practice, remember?" I smiled and gave him a good-morning kiss. This little relationship of ours has been going strong for two months so far.

Yuffie grimaced. "Eewww, you guys! I'm standing right here!" She whined in disgust.

I smirked as I broke away from the kiss, "Then by all means turn around. I'm not stopping you." I heard a chuckling softly in the background.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Aaaaanyways! I love your outfit today! It's so cute!" She smiled down at me as she was walking on top of a ten foot high cement block walk. She was always so athletic. I admired that, considering P.E. is one of my worst subjects.

I looked at my attire. I was wearing a black tang top with a skull and wings, traced in rhinestones. Along with it I had a pair of dark jeans with a cut in the knee area. And since it was still a little chilly since it was still January, I had my usual black trench coat-like thing with my hood up. I loved my hood. Made me feel mysterious...like a ninja. I smiled inwardly at the thought of me being in some top secret orginization. Having secret missions to do and getting an awesome outfit. Even though I never told anyone about this, I often pretended I was on a mission. On a mission to fight an enemy. I would hide behind one of the overhang's balance beams in my backyard. And suddenly pop out of nowhere and fight this invisible being. I was about to go into ninja mode when Yuffie jumped down in front of me, snapping me out of me own little world. Good thing she did too. I would've made a complete fool of myself.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" She peered under my hood and looked at me.

I blinked and smiled, laughing hesitantly. "Oh you know, the homework you have to do in math that I already completed." Math was one of my favorite subjects.

"Crap! We had homework in that class?? Oohhhhh Mrs. Ricchio is gonna be sooooo mad!!" She looked at me with her puppy eyes and her lower lip quivering in an attempt to win me over so that she can copy my work.

I put my hand on my chin and stroked my invisible beard. "I don't know...I'm not sure if I should participate in this copying you speak of." I always teased Yuffie. I had to. She looked so damn adorable when she was acting like this.

"Pleeeaaaaassssseeeeee!!!! I'll buy you lunch!"

"You, my friend, have a deal!"

She pumped her fist into the air and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Oh my gawd you're the best friend ever!"

I couldn't help but shrug and smile. "Anything for you Fie-Chan."

"Hey! You know I don't like you calling me that, Xi-Chan!"

I cringed at the nick name. Cute little nicknames weren't really my thing. And she knew that. I merely shook it off, as if to say 'I don't care that you call me that' in an attempt to win this little quarrel of ours.

And finally, after thirty fun filled minutes, we reached the dreaded Xemnas High. This school was made only a few years ago. And why they named the school after our principle...I have no freakin clue. I turned around and waved to Yuffie and Demyx. "Bye you guys! If you wanna watch my boring band practice then come with. Oh and if you do, grab me a Diet Pepsi would ya?" I tossed Demyx a dollar and sprinted down the quad area towards the field, not having enough time to even buy my self a drink.

I was on time, thank gawd. They were all still in the band room.

"Hey there short stuff. You're on time. Usually you're early." He smirked at me as I set down my backpack.

I looked up at none other than Rino. He was a drum player. He really ticked me off sometimes. Why you may ask? "Hello, Rino. What can I do you for?"

"Aww c'mon hun, That's no way to treat a fellow band member." He lifted up my chin yet I averted my gaze to anywhere but him. "You're only lookin away cuz you can't stand my hot-ness."

"Pfft. As if. If I'm not mistaken, you're just trying to get me because I'm the only girl in this entire school that's rejected you time and time again."

"Ooo I love it when you're angry."

I slapped his hand away from my chin. "Don't even think about touching me again or I'll have to show you what happeens when someone gets me angry." I smiled and held up a pair of scizors. "Now...Should I give you a buz cut or fully shave your head?"

He covered his head in defense. "Not my hair!" He rand out of the room squeeling like a little girl that just got done watching the new Friday the 13th movie.

I silentyly giggled to myself. "Gets him running every time."

~-~-~-~-~

Ah, yes. One of my favorite periods of the day. Lunch. I sat happily on the few steps of stairs that led to the auditorium. We didn't have lunch tables in the cafeteria, if you can even call it a cafeteria. There was only enough room for the food and a single-filed line. My gawd my school was poor. I saw in the distance the skinny black haired girl come running up to me with some money.

"Hey." She finally said after catching her breath. "I've got five bucks. Cafeteria or Student Store?"

I pondered this for a minute then finally exclaimed, "Burger King!"

She looked at me in confusion, "But none of us have a car. How the heck are we gonna get to BK and back in a half an hour?"

"Where there's a will there's a way. And I have a way." I smirked and skipped over to Cloud Strife. One of the most popular guys in school. He was a senior. And his gravity defying hair was at it's peak of gravity defying-ness today. "Hi Cloudy-Kun!" I smiled and looked at him.

He looked at me. "Hey there Xion. What's up?"

I glanced back at Yuffie who looked like she just saw Robert Pattinson walk by. She pulled me away from Cloud and whispered in my ear. "Xi, what do you think you're doing?! That's Cloud Strife! Most popular and hottest guy in school!"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Cloud. "Me and Cloudy have been friends since Elementary! Right Cloudy?"

Cloud merely nodded at my words.

Yuffie couldn't believe her ears. I turned back towards Cloud. "So, my friend here, Yuffie, was gonna buy me lunch seeing as how I'm always broke. And the little part that I'm gonna let her copy my homework. But anyways, can you take us to BK?"

He nodded and slightly ruffled my hood that I still had on. "Sure. I was goin' to BK anyways. Come on."

I smiled and skipped happily beside Cloud and a dumb-struck Yuffie. She just couldn't get over how casually calm I was when I talked to him. I shrugged it off and got into the front seat of his car with Yuffie in the back seat, along with Cloud's friend Leon. Leon was another one of the 'hotties' at Xemnas High.

~-~-~-~-~

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I stepped in the front door. I took off my black flats and layed them beside the miniature table next to the front door.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day at school?" My dad asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Band practice sucked like always. And I had Burger King for lunch."

My dad poked his head out from the kitchen. "Burger King? Where did you get the money from? I only gave you a dollar."

"From Yuffie. She didn't do her math homework again so she said she would buy me lunch if I let her copy."

"Ah. Got any homework now?"

"Nope. Finished it." My phone started to vibrate and I read the text message.

_Hey, we're getting together at the park so wittle Roxy Woxy can skate. =P Then we're gonna go to the Clock Tower. You in? =] -Axel_

I looked at my dad. "Hey, since I'm done with my homework, mind if I go to the park with uh...Yuffie and Olette?" My dad hated it when I hung out with boys.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah sure. You gonna be back after or before the Clock Tower?"

"After. C ya!" I fled out of the house before he could protest.

~-~-~-~-~

Ah, yes. The Clock Tower. This has been Axel's, Roxas', and my special spot for as long as I can remeber. I smiled sadly at my Sea-Salt ice cream twirling around in my hands. My hood was off now, revealing my short black hair. It had grown since last summer, so it was down to my shoulders now. My dad never did take me to get it cut. He said I looked too much like a boy with it cut.

Axel looked at me and eyed me suspiciously. "What's wrong Xion?"

I looked at him, a little shocked. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." I fiddled with my ice cream before taking a small bite from it.

"You can't fool us Xion. You're usually the first one to finish your ice cream, and we've been finished for an hour, yet you're still not done." Roxas pointed to the half-eaten blue ice cream that lay in my hand.

I sighed in defeat. I looked down at my ice cream and mumbled softly, "I....I'm uhh...." C'mon Xion...Just say it! "...I'm moving..." After a couple minutes I looked up at them to see if they even heard what I said since they didn't say anything. First, I looked at Roxas' face of mixed emotions. It was between horrified and completely depressed and emo-like. Then I looked at Axel. He had the saddest expression I've ever seen in my life. Wait...I remember that expression. It was the same expression I had when I found out I was being taken away from my mom.

* * *

Xion14: Hope you all liked my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic!!! I have so many ideas, I don't think this fanfic is going to get boring for a long long while. ^-^ And reviews are very much appreciated! Even ones critiquing my writing are appreciated cuz it helps to further better my work in the future. =] So thank you!!!


	2. Valentines Day Madness

Xion14: Yay chapter 2!! I'm on a roll right now. x3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Roxas was the one to speak first. "Y-you're.....Moving? As in, away from Twilight Town?" He choked on the words 'moving' and 'away'.

I could only nod in silence. "My dad is getting re-married. And she wants a place where it doesn't snow. So I have to abide to his rules and move with him since I'm only 16."

"W-w-well......Where are you m-moving too? Is it far?" Roxas looked like he was on the verge of crying.

I nodded silently again. "Yeah. It's this stupid place called Destiny Islands."

"That Paradise getaway?! When are you leaving?" Axel finally spoke up.

"The end of the school year. It's a while away, I know. But still..." I trailed off, deep in thought.

Both boys looked down at the town below.

I couldn't stand the depression that filled the air. So I quickly thought of something and took out my camera. They looked at me in confusion, then at the camera, then at me again. I smiled and scooted closer to them. "No sad faces ok? We have till June so I wanna take as many happy pictures as possible to make the most of the time that I _do _have here!"

"That's so typical of you, Xion. Always finding happiness in the saddest of moments. Roxas, grab the camera since you're in the middle." Axel told Roxas.

I swear they were gay for eachother. They were always together. I often thought of what it would be like if they were in a relationship. Axel would be the one wearing the pants, obviously. And Roxas would be the girl, always doing what his 'boyfriend' wanted. I giggled and before I knew it they took the picture.

"Hey that's not fair!" I whined. "My eyes were closed!"

"Well then we'll just have to take another one." Axel smiled, making his little upside down teardrop tattoos scrunch up.

Axel and I leaned in towards Roxas as we all said "Ice Cream!" CLICK!

I leaned in close to Roxas and looked at the picture he just took on my camera's tiny screen. Roxas slightly blushed as I did so. I knew that he's always had a crush on me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh Roxas! Looks like you have a wittle crush on Xion!" Axel patted Roxas on the back while laughing his head off. "Roxas...You're face is as red as my hair!!"

"I do not have a crush on Xion! And I am not blushing!" Roxas crossed his arms and lowered his head like a little child. It was quite adorable.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I started bursting out laughing.

"Aw Xion. Not you too!" Roxas complained and looked at me in disappointment.

I tried to catch my breathing so I didn't accidentally lose my balance from laughing so much. "I'm sorry. It's just...You look so damn adorable when you get teased! I can't help but laugh." I wiped the tears from all the laughter away from my eyes and breathed out a sigh of happiness as I stood up. "I gotta get going you guys. I'll see you both at school tomorrow?"

They both nodded and got up as well. "I'll walk you home." They said at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow then smiled at the two boys. "Haha! How about you both can walk me home?"

They looked at each other then nodded and wallked on both sides of me. Axel on the left and Roxas on the right.

~-~-~-~-~

**February 14th: Valentines Day**

Demyx and Yuffie were at Knott's Berry Farm today. Damn them for having annual passes and no black-out dates! Today was supposed to be my day with Demyx. It is, after all, Valentines day. I felt a vibration from my jacket pocket and took out my phone. I smiled when I saw it was from Demyx and opened up my phone.

_Hey there. Thought I'd wish you a happy V-Day even though I'm not with you. 3 -Demy _((I purposefully left out the 'x'. Nick name for Demyx))

I giggled and texted him back:

_It's ok babe. Happy V-Day! 3 Love you. -Xion_

I put my phone back into my pocket, only for it to vibrate again. 'Who's texting me now?' I thought. I took out my phone and looked at the name. 'Restricted number'. Hmm. I flipped open my phone and opened up the text.

_Turn around. -???_

I raised my eyebrow. '???' I thought. 'Who the hell signs their text with ???' I turned around and saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. Demyx. A giant smile swept across my face as I ran up to him and tackle-hugged him. "Demyx! I thought you were at Knott's!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a kiss. "I told my mom I had something important to do, so she left me behind."

"But, but-" I was cut off by his first two fingers against my lips.

"But nothing. I have an annual pass, remember? I can go anytime I want. Valentines Day only comes once a year." He smiled down at me. "Let's go to Station Plaza. And on the way there we'll grab a bite to eat. My treat."

My eyes lit up as I giggled. "Of course it's your treat, dummy. You know my pockets are as empty as....As those chocolate filled koala's without the chocolate!" Wow, that was a bad comparison.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at my simile. "Xion, you never cease to amuse me."

I smiled as he bought me some strawberry flavored Pocky along with a few dumplings. Yum. Dumplings. One of my favorite foods. We walked up the hill from Main Street to Station Plaza. I chatted about how me, Axel, and Roxas always sat up on the top of the Clock Tower and watched the sun set. It was still around three in the afternoon so the sun still hasn't begun to set yet.

We finally got up to the wide space of the entrance to the Station. I ran over to the edge and looked down at the town. "They all look like ants!" I exclaimed as I stared at the people walking around. I waited for Demyx to chuckle like he usually does. No response. I turned around and saw him sitting on the stairs to the entrance to the station. I walked over to him and bent over so my head was at his height. I smiled at him. "What'cha thinking about?"

He looked up at me and patted to an empty spot next to him. "Have a seat."

I complied and sat next to him. My smile slowly faded and I looked at him. "Everything ok babe?"

He took a deeap breath and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

I looked at him in confusion then lightly chuckled. "Sorry? What are you sorry for? I had an awesome time today."

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I mean...I'm sorry for putting you through this. I...I never meant to date you...or for you to become my girlfriend."

"...What?" Was all I managed to say. My breathing became light and short. I summoned the courage to continue talking. But it only came out in soft whimpering tones. "What do y-you mean you n-never meant to...date me?"

He looked down at the ground. "It's exactly what it means. You remember you're old best friend? Remember Larxene? Well do you remember that I dated her? And then...She broke up with me because I was too 'immature.' Well...I was heartbroken...And I just wanted the pain to go away...so...I asked you out. I knew that you liked me, and I took advantage of that. To put it plain and simple Xion...I'm breaking up with you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought...I thought that he loved me. I looked at him, my eyes shocked and sad, "So...I was just a...rebound?"

"Aww Xion don't put it like that. That's a nasty word to use."

Tears started to fill my eyes. "You...you used me...to get over your ex. You...used...me."

Demyx sighed and stood up, brushing off any invisible dirt. "If you wanna put it like that...Then yes. I'm sorry Xion. This relationship just wasn't meant to be." And with that, he walked away, leaving me to catch up with what just happened.

I was able to stand up, but that's just about all I could do. Althought we weren't going out for very long, a mere three months, we got really close to each other. And all this time...I was being used...and I didn't even know it. All this time...he said that he loved me...it was all fake. A sham. I got played.

My limbs couldn't move. My lips moved but no words would come out. Tears kept streaming down my cheeks and on to the ground. I was shivering as it was getting colder due to the setting sun. I had forgotten my jacket. But at the time I didn't care. 'He was my first boyfriend.' I thought to myself. 'He was my first. And he had the audacity to make me a rebound.'

--On top of the Clock Tower--

Roxas began licking his ice cream. "I wonder where Xion is."

Axel shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's not like her to be late for anything. Especially this."

All of a sudden they heard a loud scream. The two almost fell off the edge as they jumped from the startling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Axel asked as the red-head looked down at the entrance of the station.

Roxas looked down as well. "Hey...Isn't that Xion?"

--Back to Xion--

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?????" Yuffie was right. She told me, 'If someone ever breaks up with you, there are certain phases that you go through. First comes shock. Then comes depression. Then comes anger. And then back to depression until you get over him. Sometimes there's even denial.'

I'm not sure if I'll be going through denial. "HOW COULD YOU????" I shouted, before once again, bursting out into tears. I ran into the underground road, attempting to hide from anyone who might see me in this sad state I'm in. I thought I heard someone calling my name, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away. Away to somewhere where I can cry my eyes out. So I went to the underground road. I went to the center, where it was a wide open space. I searched along the side until I found a little break in the wall. I opened the small door and crawled inside to my hiding spot, closing the door behind me. There, I silently cried until I ran out of tears, but I still continued to cry. I heard a pair, no, two pairs of feet running around.

"Xion!!" One of the voices called out. It was Roxas. "Xion where are you??"

"Xion! Xion we saw you run in here!" The second voice was Axel.

How did they see me run in here? I thought I was alone at Station Plaza. I looked at the time on my phone. 5:30 pm. We usually met up at the Clock Tower at five. Crap. They probably heard me shouting. My phone lit up. I had turned it on silent when I was hanging it out with...him. I couldn't even bring myself to think his name. I flipped open my phone.

_Xion where are you??? Are you ok????? =[ Me and Axel are looking for you! Please text back and tell me where you are... -Roxas_

I couldn't bring myself to text him back. I closed my phone. I felt bad for not replying, but I didn't want him or Axel to see me like this. My phone kept lighting up but I didn't bother to read the messages. I curled up into a ball in a corner and hugged my chest.

They kept calling out my name and texting me for 2 hours, until they finally went home. I had to tell someone what happened. But not Axel or Roxas. I opened up my phone and exited out of the notice on my screen telling me I had 73 unread text messages and 42 missed calls. I went to my contacts and clicked on the send button.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I asked, my mouth dry and voice raspy.

"Xi? Xion, baby, what's wrong? You sound like you're sick."

So I told her everything. About...him. What he did. And about Axel and Roxas looking for me. By the end I had started crying again.

"Awwww sweetheart. Mommy's here for you. I know how tough it is when you and your first love break up. It'll be ok hun. It'll get better."

"I sure hope you're right mom. Can you do me a favor and call dad and make up some excuse why I'm not coming home tonight?" My mom always understood me better then my dad. And she made up better excuses.

"Sure hun. You going to stay in your secret spot tonight?"

"Yeah. I've got an extra phone charger in my purse and I have some leftover dumplings from today. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Just remember sweetheart, that I love you."

"Love you too mom."

CLICK

* * *

Xion14: I haven't been through that many breakups at all so I hope I did ok!! Reviews are welcomed!

Xion: And for all those that reviewed you get a box of Pocky!!


	3. Speechless

Xion 14: Yay for chapter 3!!! Two chapters in one day. I haven't been this inspired in a long time!! Please enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

**February 20th**

--Axel's POV--

I paced back and forth as Roxas sat in a chair, watching me.

"Where could she be??? The last place we saw her was in the underground road. She won't answer any of our texts, or any of our calls. We went to her dad's, but he said that he doesn't know either. Even the friggin police can't find her!" I practically screamed as I flung my arms in the air. "Where could she be??? She hasn't even been coming to school."

Roxas pondered for a moment then hesitantly spoke up, "Maybe we should try calling her mom. Xion was always telling us how close her and her mom are."

I looked at him in shock and grabbed his face with both of my hands, "My gawd man you're a genius! You have her number?"

"I'm pretty sure I do. Xion gave me her mom's number in case she ever ran out of her asthma medicine." Roxas found the contact and hit the 'call' button on his phone.

I snatched the phone away from him and waited for her to pick up. 'C'mon, pick up!' I thought.

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

"...Hello?"

"Ms. McPherson?" I was relieved that she answered the phone.

"Yes. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Axel. Xion's friend."

"Oh! Why hello Axel. Xion has told me a lot about you and Roxas. Oh and please call me Pam."

"Oh. She has? Ugh, that's not the point. Xion's gone missing. For a week to be more exact. She hasn't come to school, she isn't at home and she isn't at Demyx and Yuffie's place either."

"Whoa whoa slow down Axel. Have you tried her Secret Spot?"

...Secret Spot? She has a Secret Spot? I snapped back to reality. "No. We didn't know she had one. Where is it?"

~-~-~-~-~

--Xion's POV--

A week. I've been here for a week. The janitor found me wandering around the underground road in the middle of the night. He figured I was one of those rebel runaways so he helped me out with food and I was able to take showers in the girl's restroom. He also let me wash my clothes using the janitor's washing machine and dryer. He was a nice man. I told him that if anyone comes searching for me to not tell them where I am. And all that week, I would hear Axel, Roxas...and sometimes Yuffie, Olette, Pence, and even Hayner come looking for me. It was five o'clock. 'I wonder if Roxas and Axel are at the Clock Tower right now' I thought to myself. But to my dismay, they weren't. I heard two pairs of foot steps running through the underground road. I've learned to recognize their foot steps.

What came next made me want to hide in the deepest darkest corner of my hide out. I heard hands rubbing against the wall. Did they know about my Secret Spot? Who could've told them? "Mom..." I muttered under my breath.

The hands suddenly stopped. And I thought I was safe but then my door to my hideout suddenly flew open. I could only see the bottom half of their bodies, seeing as how my door was only a few feet tall. They squatted down and peered inside.

"XION!!!" Roxas exclaimed as he looked straight at me. Damn. They found me.

Axel reached into my hideout and pulled me out. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You've been gone for a week and had us worried!!! We thought you were kidnapped or even dead!!!"

I didn't say anything. Only looked down in shame. Axel finally let go of me and as soon as he did, Roxas practically hugged the life out of me. What life I had left, anyways. I whimpered softly, causing Roxas to let go of me immediately.

"Xion, are you ok? I didn't squeeze too hard did I?" Roxas was so worried.

I shook my head but didn't say anything. Roxas hugged me again, but not nearly as tight. I could only stand there, acting like an empty shell.

"Well?? Aren't you going to say anything? We've been searching for a week for you!!" Axel was so angry. He was always short-tempered.

I looked up at him, no emotion in my eyes. He was about to grab my shoulders but Roxas intervened. "What is wrong with you Axel?! We finally find Xion after a week and this is how you treat her? Come on Xion, you must be hungry. Let's go back to my house and have some dinner." Roxas was always the kind and calm one out of the group.

Roxas lead the way out of the underground road, leaving Axel to think about what he had just done.

~-~-~-~-~

I sat on Roxas' bed, nibbling on myfish sticks with ketchup. Roxas wasn't much of a cook, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Roxas waited until I was done eating until he started to speak. "Do you want any more? There are some leftovers."

I shook my head in silence and placed the dish on the night stand next to his bed. I could tell he felt a little awkward, with me not talking and all. And the fact that the only time I came over here was when it was the three of us.

"Umm..." He started to say, "Do you want to sleep here tonight? I've got an extra guest bedroom with a nice big bed that you can sleep in."

He was one of those rich but not too rich kids. His parents were often away on business trips. So he usually had the house to himself. I looked at him and nodded.

He smiled at me. "Ok. I was planning to give this to you on Valentines Day but I'll just leave it on your bed." He got up and started walking towards the door, lightly resting his hand on my shoulder and letting it fall off as he walked by.

I could tell that he wanted so desperately to ask me what happened and why I was gone for so long. But he didn't pry. That's one of the reasons why he was my best friend. He decided that when I'm ready, I would tell him.

After a little while of mindlessly staring at Roxas' bedroom carpet, I summoned up the energy to go downstairs to where the guest room was. It was 10:30 pm. I opened up the door and what I saw was nothing short of amazingly beautiful. The room was plastered with picture after picture of me, Roxas, and Axel. There was a 32 inch flat screen tv hanging on the wall. I averted my eyes to the bed. Goose-feather pillows and a light violet comforter. Violet...My favorite color. I walked beside the bed where a not ley on one of the pillows. I opened it up and read it

_Xion, happy late Valentines Day. I just wrote this right now so sorry. =P I know how much you love cuddling up like a kitty in bed so I looked for the fluffiest bed sheet set I could find. And of course it had to be your favorite color. Axel got you a little something too but he's being too stubborn right now. Go look in the closet._

_Your best freind, Roxy_

I smiled at the nick name Axel and I always teased him with. I thought to myself 'Closet? Why would it be in the closet?' I walked over to the giant closet and slid the door to the side. I looked but there wasn't anything there. Then I looked down and saw a red box tied with a bow, and a note on it. I grabbed the box and looked at the note.

_Xion,_

_Happy V-Day squirt. This is make-ups for not getting you a X-Mas gift._

_-Axel_

He was never one for writing good notes. I opened up the box and peered inside. Tissue paper. Hmm. I grabbed the tissue paper and set it aside. What I saw next had me gasping for air. I let the box drop and help up one of the most gorgeous gowns I have ever seen. It's like something a Princess would wear. I layed it on my bed and smiled at the two gifts. I haven't smiled in a while. I thought to myself, 'You guys...Thank you.'

~-~-~-~-~

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the sweet smell of breakfast. I looked around the guest room of Roxas' house. 'Oh yeah. That's right. Roxas and Axel found me, then Roxas let me stay at his place and fed me fish sticks.' I lifted the fluffy comforter off me and sat up. I looked to my left and at the foot of the bed there was a full outfit with the tags still on them calling out for me to wear them. I smiled then sniffed around and follewed the scent of, what smelled like, french toast. It lead me to my right, where on the night stand, was a plate of french toast piled high with syrup, along with scrambled eggs and a couple saugage patties. I smiled softly. 'That Roxas, knowing how much I love syrup. And he even remembered that I only use plastic ware.' I thought to myself. I picked up the plastic fork and started eating the delicious breakfast.

When I was finished, I put on the outfit that was laying at the foot of the bed. It was a sleeveless blue hoodie shirt with a light blue undershirt, along with a pair of blue bell-bottom jeans. I looked at the note stuck half-way out of the jean's pocket.

_Hope you like the clothes and breakfast. I know how much you like wearing your hood. I'll be in the den if you wanna come down and play some video games. -Roxy_

Again with the nick name. I couldn't help but smile at his little note. I stuck it in my back pocket and put the plate into the sink in the kitchen before heading down into the den.

As I opened the door I saw Roxas playing Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. He was trying to get all the targets for Captain Falcon in order to unlock NES.

As soon as he heard my foot steps he turned around and smiled at me. "Good morning Xion! Did you like your present?"

I nodded and sat down next to him on a bean bag and watched him play. It took him about 6 times 'till he finally got all the targets for Captain Falcon. He pumped his fist into the air, "YES!! Finally!" He looked at me and smiled, then slightly tilted his head, "Hey, you're not wearing your hood."

I shrugged and grabbed the controller an extra controller and went to Versus Mode.

He smirked and averted his eyes back to the larger television screen. "You're on."

After about two and a half hours of battling each other, he finally gave up. "I give up! You beat me 4 out of 6 times! You're just too damn good with that Pikachu." He stretched out his arms and let the controller fall to the ground. "So, wanna go grab some lunch?"

I smiled and nodded, then grabbed my wallet from my front jean pocket and opened it up. No money. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I showed him my emptiness of my wallet. He just laughed and stood up from his bean bag. "Don't sweat it Xion. I'll pay. Where do you wanna go to? Niwa Sushi?"

My eyes lit up as I frantically nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

~-~-~-~-~

Niwa Sushi was my favorite sushi restaurant. I walked in and the waitress bowed and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Xion-San. The usual seat for you?"

I nodded and let her lead the way. After she seated us and took our orders, Roxas finally spoke up. "You must come here a lot."

I blushed slightly and nodded.

~-~-~-~-~

After we got done eating, Roxas payed the bill and we both bowed to the staff, before exiting the restaurant. We were walking down Tram Common, looking at all the different shops and what-not. We walked into a skater shop where Roxas bought a new set of wheels for his beloved skateboard. It was a lot of fun, hanging out with Roxas. We had met up with Axel some time later.

All three of us were walking past the big hole in the wall that went out to the forest where the mansion was. I looked away from the giant wall and saw someone I was hoping I wouldn't see. It was Demyx. I let out a small gasp, but it was loud enough to where he heard me. He turned around and saw me standing there, frozen like an idiot.

He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Xion! My gawd, Xion where the fuck have you been?! Yuffie's been looking all over for you! And you haven't been at school for a week! You've never been absent from school!"

I couldn't do anything. Anything except cry that is. He's acting as if he never ripped out my heart on that unfateful Valentines Day.

Axel and Roxas saw my tears and automatically knew the reason as to why I was crying. They pryed Demyx's hands away from my shoulders and stood in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Axel.

Demyx took a step back, not wanting a fight to happen. "Whoa, chill, I was just talking to Xion."

Axel's eyebrow's furrowed together, "Talking? Yeah right. You're the reason she's like this! You broke her heart, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!?!" Axel's hands were balled up into fists while Roxas was hugging me and lightly stroking my hair.

Demyx put his hands up in defense. "Yes...but...no, I mean...n-...yes..." He finally said.

"Exactly. And because of you, this happened. She hasn't spoken since we found her yesterday. And it's all thanks to you, you dousche-bag." I could tell that Axel wanted to beat the living crap out of him. But he held back. I guess 'cause he knows I don't like violence.

"C'mon, Axel, let's go." Roxas softly spoke and we walked off back to Roxas' house.

~-~-~-~-~

We were passing by my house when I stopped and looked at them. They stopped walking and looked blankly at me. I wanted to tell them that I wanted to tell my dad that I'm ok. And I also wanted to grab some clothes too. But I wasn't ready to talk yet. I didn't want to. I looked at both of them, hoping they could read my mind. Roxas spoke first.

"Umm...You want us to wait here?"

I shook my head.

He thought for a moment. "You still comin' back to my place?"

I nodded.

"You gonna meet us there?"

I nodded again.

He smiled. "Ok, just don't take too long ok? We'll be waiting." And with that, they both walked off toward's his house.

* * *

Xion 14: Hope you liked chapter 3!!! Is it a short shapter? Should I make my chapters bigger? I need reviews! I need critiques!!

Axel, Roxas, Xion: YEAH!!!

Xion14: Please and thank you! ^-^


	4. The Transfers

Xion14: Ty Glos-peach, , and aaaa2636!!! You all get a cookie of your choice. ^-^ Now...ON TO CHAPTER 4!!!!

------------------

**February 26th**

--Axel's POV--

"Yeah!! Home Run baby!!!" I yelled as I pumped my fist into the air.

Roxas slunk in his bean bag and crossed his arms. I heard him mutter something under his breath. Sounded sorta like 'fuckin' Axel.' I smirked, then averted my eyes to Xion. She still wasn't talking, but at least she was smiling again. She had been staying at Roxas' house ever since we found her. But she does go back to her house from time to time.

We still go to the Clock Tower everyday at 5. She still hasn't been back to school yet. But I guess her mother has been calling the school and excusing her absense.

I sat back down as Xion's turn was up next. I handed her the Wii-mote as she got up. She was pretty good at the Wii Sports games, but nothing compared to me. I chuckled as she swung and got her first strike. But my chuckling suddenly came to a halt when she hit a home run. Crap. Now she's tied with me. She strutted past me, making her way to her bean bag. She flipped her hair as she tossed the Wii-mote to Roxas. I had to admit she looked pretty damn sexy when she acted like that.

--Xion's POV--

I flipped my hair as I handed the Wii-mote to Roxas. I smiled at Axel and ruffled his spikey hair before I sat down on my violet bean bag.

Roxas was able to get to the Second Base, then he handed the Wii-mote to Axel.

Today was a lot of fun for me. But probably not for Roxas. He isn't very good at Wii-sports except for snowboarding. He walked up to his bean bag that was next to mine and let him self plop down on to it. I could tell he was sad. So I scooched up next to him and gave him a hug. He smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Xion."

"You're welcome Roxas." I squeeked. My voice slightly soft and higher than normal, considering I haven't talked in two weeks.

Both Axel and Roxas stopped and looked at me, their jaws dropped. For several minutes, they weared the same expression, without talking. It wasn't that surprising, was it?

"What?" I asked them, finally.

"Yo-...you talked!" Roxas stated. Nice choice of words Roxas.

"Y-yeah! We thought you would never speak again!" Axel stated.

I giggled. "Never is a very long time."

I was then tackled by the both of them. I was shocked but happy at the same time. I'm glad that my friends cared so mu--...Crap. I can't breathe! "Y-...you guys! Can't...breathe."

They quickly got off of me, but I layed there, acting like I was dead. Roxas shook my shoulders, "Xion! Xion are you ok?"

No movement. Then all of a sudden I opened my eyes. "BOO!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!" Roxas screamed like a little girl and held up his hands to use as a shield.

Axel and I both started laughing as Roxas crossed his arms.

"Oh my gawd, Roxas. You should've see your face!!" Axel said in between laughs.

"Yeah yeah. Is today 'Tease Roxas' day?" Roxas sat on the floor with his arms still crossed.

I laughed. Man it felt good to laugh. I patted Roxas on the shoulder, "Awww Roxy, you know we're only joking."

"Yeah, yeah."

~-~-~-~-~

**March 12th**

I finally summoned up the courage to go back to school. So I called my mom and told her that she can stop calling the school to excuse me.

All my friends were so happy to have me back. And, for once, Rino wasn't hitting on me. That sure made me happy. I still couldn't bring myself to look at Demyx, though. Axel and Roxas still wouldn't let him within fifty feet of me. I thought it was pretty cute that they were so protective of me. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Principle Xemnas announced something on the intercom.

"Ahem, students," he began, "We have some new students visiting our wonderful school today. They claim to be wanting to transfer here from Fantasy High. So everybody beon their best behavior, unless you want DETENTION! That is all." Principle Xemnas sure was mean. I never saw him in a happy mood. Maybe Principles were never in a happy mood, when they had to look after three thousand or so students.

--LUNCH--

Me, Axel, Roxas, Yuffie. and Hayner's group were all sitting on the steps in front of the auditorium. A group of kids walked past us with their cafeteria food. They looked kind of lost. I walked up to them and one of the girls stopped to look at me. "Hey, you look kinda lost. You the studentsfrom Fantasy High?"

The blonde-haired girl nodded and spoke softly, "Yes. We're looking for a place to sit, but there aren't any lunch tables."

"Ha! Our school doesn't have enough money to buy books let alone lunch tables. You wanna sit with us?"

"Yeah!!" Exclaimed a brown-haired boy.

I peered over at him as my eyes slowly widened. "Hey spike ball. What's your name?"

He pointed to himself as I nodded. "Oh. My name's Sora."

"Hmm, Sora. Hey Roxas! Come here for a sec'. I wanna see sopmethin'." Roxas walked up to me, giving me a questionable look. "Stand next to Sora right there. The one with the brown hair." He shrugged and complied, standing next to Sora. "Yuffie, don't Roxas and Sora look alike?"

Yuffie walked up to me, examining the two boys, "Geepers, they do look alike! You guys sure you aren't twins seperated at birth?"

Roxas looked at Sora, then at me. "I do not look like him!" He stated, pointing a finger at Sora.

Sora agreed with a nod. "Yeah! My hair is way spikeyer!"

The palm of my hand soon met physical contact with my face. I can already tell that this Sora guy was a real blondy.

"Aaanyways!!" I said as I walked towards my group, "Feel free to hang out with us. We don't bite."

The blonde haired girl giggled and held out her hand. "By the way, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Namine."

"And my name is Sora!!" The oh so hyperactive Sora said.

A red-haired girl walked up beside Sora and ruffled his hair. "Yes, Sora. I think she knows that already. Oh and by the way, my name is Kairi. Nice to meetcha!"

"Oh. Right. Heh heh." Sora scratched the back of his head.

We all chatted about what our schools were like. Their school was fucking rich! Excuse my language, but it was! It was a three story school. Wait...who was I saying excuse me to? Gah! I'm talking to myself! But yeah, they seemed nice. Except for this one guy. He's been quiet the entire time. And he had the weirdest hair color too. It was silver. And his bangs were covering most of his face. He was pretty cute. But he hasn't spoken a word since.

~-~-~-~-~

_Briiing! Briiing!_

Yes! 6th period is over!! And the best part of it was...well it's Friday!!!

My group and I got along pretty well with the Fantasy High kids. I got along with Namine the best. Me and her sort of just clicked right off the bat.

I leaned in close to Namine and whispered, "So who's the tall dude with the odd-colored hair?" I pointed towards the guy with the silver hair.

She giggled and whispered back, "That's Riku. Me and him just became friends only a few weeks ago. But him, Sora, and Kairi have been friends ever since the first grade. Why? You like him or somethin'?"

"Pfft. Yeah right. I'm still getting over my ex. Crap happened almost a month ago and I'm still not over it."

"Ooohhh. I'm sorry Xion." She looked concerned.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm ok." I smiled at her as I was walking with my hands joined behind my back.

"Hey, umm, I like, have a question." Kairi ran up beside us.

My eye twitched. Oh my fucking gawd. A prep. I think my day just started to get worse. I looked over at her and gave her a fake smile. "Yes Kairi?"

"Well, how come you, like, always have your hood on? I haven't seen your face at all. Only your lips and chin."

"Huh? Oh. I just love wearing my hood is all. All of my friends are used to it so it kinda caught me off guard when you asked me."

"Oh. Ok. You look like the grim reaper with that black trench coat." Kairi pointed to my zipped up coat.

"Maybe I am and you just didn't know it. Heh heh. That's right Kairi. I'm the grim reaper. And it's your time to die!" I started laughing evilly as I held up an imaginary scythe.

Kairi scremed at the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could away from me.

"Wait! I was just kidding Kairi!" I held my hand out but I couldn't even see her anymore. I sighed sadly and lowered my head. "I was only kidding."

Sora walked up next to me and smiled. "It's ok, Xion. Kairi just tends to over react sometimes. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Before Sora could nod, Kairi came running, almost skipping, back.

Once she caught her breath, she finally stood up straight and pointed towards the direction where she ran from. "Let's go to the mall you guys!"

'Wow. She got over that fast.' I exited my thoughts and looked to the giant group of teens who seemed to agree with Kairi. I wasn't much of the type of person who randomly went to the mall. But I decided to comply with her request, even though it sounded more like a demand. But before doing so, I wanted to delay the 'fun-filled' mall trip. So I quickly thought of an excuse. "I'll meet up with you guys. I'm going to, uhhh, go to my dad's and see if, ummmm...if he'll give me some money. Yeah that sounds right." Whoops. Didn't mean to say that last part out loud.

Everyone eyed me curiously except for Axel and Roxas, who smiled at me. "Ok. We'll see you there." And with a wave, they all left.

I started walking in the direction of my dad's house. I heard a pair of footsteps trailing behind me. I turned around, and raised an eyebrow. No one. What the hell? Did I enter some horror film where if I turn back around, the killer is standing right in front of me? Man, I hated horror films. I finally turned around and, sure enough, someone was there. I was going to throw my backpack at this person for scaring the living shit out of me. But, since it was a Friday, I didn't take my backpack today. Whoopty-freakin' doo. I looked up at the face that was blankly staring me down. I recognize that face. "D-...Demyx..." Was all that whispered out of my mouth.


	5. It's Not A Dream Anymore

Xion14: Thank you Insanity, SavedMemories, glos-peach, and aaaa2636 for the reviews and critiques!! And everyone else who leter reviews after I post up this chapter! *hands them a chocolate chip cookie* Oh and aaaa2636? Yours has white choc chips and sprinkles on it. x3

* * *

--Namine's POV--

My group, Xion's group, and I all made it to the mall. I've never been to any other mall except Destiny Mills back in Destiny Islands. I looked around the two story Twilight Plaza. It was pretty small compared to Destiny Mills. But I guess it was better. You couldn't get lost in this place even if you tried. I looked at everyone as we stood next to the elevator, waiting for it to come down so we could get in. "So, where do you all want to go to? We've never been to this mall. So, Xion's group, you lead the way."

Pence spoke up as he raised his hand. "Umm, why are we called Xion's group? Since when did she become the leader?"

Riku finally intervened as he placed his hands into his pockets and walked up to Xion's group. "It's because, when we were visiting the school and didn't know where to go, Xion was the first to walk up to us and give us her hospitality. Therefore, I think it's safe to call her the leader of your group since she's obviously not afraid to walk up to complete strangers and say, 'Hey you can hang with us.' Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads, including me.

I turned to Axel and Roxas who seemed to be thinking about something intense. "So, Axel and Roxas. Where do you want to go?"

Before they could answer I heard Sora cry out as he pumped his fist into the air, "Let's go eat!! I'm starving!"

I could feel a sweat-drop forming on the back of my head. "Sora, you're always hungry."

"So what? C'mon Namine! Let's go get something to eat."

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "It's alright with me. What about you Roxas?" He turned to his friend who smiled and nodded in agreement.

I looked at Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Is it ok with you three?" They all looked at each other, then shrugged and nodded in unison.

"Kairi?" I asked as I turned around but she was gone. "Now where did that girl get off to?" I looked amongst the group, but I couldn't find her. I eyed Axel. "Are there any girly stores in here?"

He nodded and pointed to a store behind him. "There's this store called Forever 21 right over there."

I smiled and thanked him before walking into the store. Olette fallowed me, but all the guys stayed behind. 'Whimps.' I thought to myself. I glanced around the store, where I finally found in the purse section. Me and Olette walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"AHH!! Oh, it's only you guys. You scared me! What's up?"

Olette put her hands on her hips and made a pouty face, "Thanks for ditching us for a store."

Kairi put her hands up in defense. "Hey it's not my fault! I saw this really cute purse in the window and I just had to check it out."

Olette and I both rolled our eyes as I smiled and linked arms with Kairi. "Well, everyone wants to go eat, so that's what we're doing."

"Ok! Cool beans!"

...Cool...Beans. Really Kairi? Really?

Well we got to the food court. And my goodness it smelled fantabulous! I could smell the Teriyaki Chicken and Chow Mein at Panda Express. Oh and the sweet smell of...a Big Mac. Without cheese? Who the hell orders a Big Mac without cheese? Yes, I have a very keen sense of smell when it comes to food.

"So, where does everyone wanna go eat?" Axel spoke out.

Everyone thought for a moment, then I heard a whole bunch of jumbled words. One sounded like 'Hot Dog on a Stick'. Another one sounded like 'Dairy Queen'. And I'm guessing Kairi said something like 'a place that has salad'. She was always concerned about her weight. But even if she ate like us, I doubt she would gain weight since teens usually have high metabolisms.

I giggled at everyones different answer and spoke up. "Ok, we'll all get our own food then we'll meet at that table over there." I pointed to a large table towards the McDonalds. Everyone nodded and dispersed. I got myself a California Roll from Tokyo Grill. Sushi is one of my favorite foods. I sat down at the table, and was soon welcomed by Riku and Sora.

"So, how are you liking Twilight Town?" Sora asked as he took a giant bite out of a bacon cheeseburger from Burger King.

"I like it. Everyone seems so nice. Even though the only people we've really talked to is Xion's group." Riku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Sora started, then grinned and nudged Riku's arm. "And what about that Xion girl, huh? She seems cool, and so mysterious with her wearing that hood. I haven't seen her face at all. I bet she looks so hot. Don't you agree Riku?" He nudged Riku again but there wasn't a reply. He looked at his friend who had his chin laying on the palm of his hand. Sora punched him in the arm. "Riku!"

"What? What? What did I miss?" Riku looked around and only saw me and an upset Sora. "Sorry, Sora. Were you saying something?"

I didn't let Sora start talking, afraind that they would get into an arguement. "What were you thinking about, Riku?"

He put his chin back on his palm. "Well, Xion still hasn't come to meet us yet. It doesn't take that long to get money from her dad, does it?"

"Yeah, that's true. When everyone comes to the table, we'll ask her group what's up."

Sora punched Riku in the arm again but not as hard. "Ohh looks like someone's got a crush on the mystery girl!"

Riku swatted away Sora's hand. "I do not!"

"Confessing is the first step to recovery, man!"

"Wait...what? It's not like I'm on drugs or anything."

While they were plafully arguing and hitting one another, the rest of the group came over to the table and sat down. Kairi sat next to the left of me, and Olette sat to the right. Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel were sitting in the seats across from us. Hayner sat at the end of the table, next to Olette, and Pence sat next to Kairi. I smelled something delicious in the air. It was at our table. I sniffed the air. "Is that...is that pizza?" Everyone eyed me suspiciously except for Kairi. I sniffed some more. "BBQ pizza...with chicken...Oh! And red onions! Who ordered BBQ chicken pizza?"

Roxas hesitantly raised his hand. "I did."

I smiled. "Good choice."

Hayner leaned over the table and looked at me. "How do you do that?" He looked astonished, yet a little freaked out.

I shrugged and continued to smile. "What can I say? I like food."

"Psh. I do too but I can't do that." Hayner crossed his arms.

Roxas eyed his two giant slices of pizza. "I didn't even know red onions had a smell when they're cooked. And there aren't very many on here either."

"Hey," I pointed to him. "Don't be dissing my mad food smelling skills."

Kairi looked at me and laughed. "Ok, Nami, we get it. He isn't 'dissing your mad food smelling skills'."

Everybody laughed, which made me feel a little embarrassed. But it also made me smile. Everybody was getting along. I'm not sure if you would call Xion's group my friends, but it sure seemed like it. It seemed like one, big, happy group of teenagers. I looked amongst the group. Roxas was chatting with Sora about skateboarding. Riku was passing slight glares at Axel. Hmm. Wonder why they didn't get along. But it didn't seem to bother them, really. I turned to my left and saw Kairi texting away on her cell phone. I could've sworn I saw smoke coming from her phone from how fast she was texting. Axel was talking to Pence about some new video game that came out last week. Hayner and Olette were turned towards each other, explaining the new project in science class. I'm guessing that they were in the same science group. That left me with myself. Wasn't there someone else? Oh right! Xion! Duh, Namine.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. They all stopped talking and looked at me, waiting for what I had to say. Wow, pressured much? I shook my thoughts away and spoke up. "Anyone seen Xion since we've been here?" They all exchanged glances then averted their eyes to me and shook their heads. "I'm a little worried. It's been and hour now. Roxas, you seem really close to Xion. Why don't you text her and see what's up?"

He nodded and took out his phone. An iPhone. He must be rich. Well, his family anyways. He pressed a button and held the phone up to his ear. I guess he had her number on speed dial. I wonder if they're going out?

Half a minute passed by, and his facial expression went from patient to concerned. He removed the phone from his ear and looked at me. "She didn't answer. That's odd. She always answers when I call her."

I tapped my finger on my lips. "Maybe someone should go check if she's ok?" I suggested.

Riku got up out of his chair. "I'll go. I need to move around, anyways."

Roxas looked a little surprised. "Oh, umm, ok. I'll text you how to get to her house."

"Alright." And with that, Riku exited through the nearest entrance into the mall.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

--Xion's POV--

I couldn't believe this was happening. Why was he here? Why aren't Axel and Roxas with me? Why are Seifer and Rai with him? All these questions running through my mind, I couldn't think straight. I continued to stare up at him, not being able to move.

"Hello there, Xion. I saw that you made some new friends." He smirked down at me.

I felt so small and defenseless right now. Here was Demyx, towering over me. And I wasn't doing a damn thing about it. Move Xion! ...No use.

Rai and Seifer walked up beside me, gripping my feeble arms with their giant hands. I felt shocks going through my body. Were they wearing shockers on their hands? The pain was excruciating. I winced in pain, while letting out a small whimper in the process. They wouldn't let go of me. But I couldn't move. I was in so much pain, I started silently crying.

Demyx lifted up my chin with a rubber eraser and smiled evilly down at me. "You really ruined my reputation, little Xi-Chan. Ever since your long absence, everybody started to hate me. Now we don't want that, do we?"

Sometimes, he really pissed me off. I gathered as much strength I could concentrate on, and bit his hand as hard as I could. Now, instead of grinding my teeth in pain, I was biting his hand. And I would not let go.

He finally punched the side of my head and I let go. Seifer and Rai let go of me as well, and I fell to the ground. Both of my upper arms had burn marks on them.

"You bitch! You bit me! Seifer! Rai! Teach this little whimp who's boss around here." He clenched hand, wincing from the numerous blood vessels and skin tissue I managed to damage.

Next thing I knew, Seifer and Rai were kicking me around like I was some kind of soccer ball. After a good ten minutes, they finally stopped. Thank gawd.

"You're such a whimp, Xion. You'll never be strong. You always have been and always will be weak little Xi-Chan."

Demyx's words hit me hard. I continued to cry as I was curled up into a ball. But I suddenly heards my mom's voice in my mind. 'Xion, hunny. Just remember. You're the strongest person I know. And you know why? It's because of the size of your heart. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. And you know that. You just forget that sometimes. Just remember that, and you'll be stronger than any man I know.'

She was right. 'No one can make me feel inferior without my consent. And Demyx did NOT have my consent. I slowly got up, wincing as I did, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered right now, was making sure that Demyx knew that. "I want that. I'm happy that your reputation is shot." I smirked as a small drop of blood fell down the side of my face from where he punched me. Guess he hit me harder than I thought. Oh well.

Demyx turned around, infuriated. "What did you just say?"

"I said," My smirk getting bigger. "I said I'm happy your reputation is dead. You really do deserve it. After all, you're the one that broke up with me." I got into a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. So bring it on, mullet boy."

The three of them just laughed. Seifer walked up to me and tried to grab me with that stupid shocker of his. I bent backwards and kicked my feet up into the air, hitting him in the chin twice. 'Whoa!' I thought to myself. 'Did I just do that?...Awesome!!!' But I had no time to think. Rai looked a little shocked, but suddenly charged at me. I jumped and grabbed on to his shoulders, using them as a boost to give me some more air. It worked! I landed on my feet, balancing myself out by stratching out my arms and bending my knees. He turned around, and charged at me again. I held up my finger, telling him to give me a minute. He stopped right in front of my finger, and gave me a confused look. Man, this guy was stupid. I bent sideways a little bit, and hoisted up my leg into a giant circle, hitting him in the side of the face. That was what they call the Crescent Moon. I guess it was a good thing that I was wearing my new boots that I baught from Hot Topic. And also that I took gymnastics when I was little. Now that they were on the ground, crying in pain, I turned around and maliciously smiled at Demyx.

I calmly walked up to him. "Hey there, Demyx." I used the same exact tone he used on me when this whole thing started. I could tell he was scared shitless. He hated fighting, so he had Seifer and Rai doing his dirty work. I grabbed the collar of his blue t-shirt and _oh so gently _brought him down to my height. "I never gave you a Valentines gift, did I?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at me.

I smiled and whispered into his ear, "Happy Valentines Day." I mustered up all the force I could into my right leg, and brought it up as fast as I can, in between his legs. I let go of him and let him fall to the ground. I mused as I watched him in pain.

Once my adrenaline subsided, I started to really feel the pain in my arms and the side of my head. My arms were all red from the burns, and the blood was dripping from down to face to my jacket, and on to my violet shirt. "The one day I wear my favorite color, I get blood on it." I chuckled softly at my stupid remark. "Well, I guess I need to go to my dad's and change. I can't go to the mall looking like this."

I turned around, and started on my way towards my dad's house, when I saw a guy with silver hair, staring at me like I was Taylor Swift or something. I stood there, looking at him. Wait...was he watching me the whole time? Wait, is that Riku?

"R-R-Riku?" I hesitantly asked. Please let it be some random stranger that I won't ever see again.

But, to my dismay, he nodded his head and stepped out from around the corner. 'Dammit.' I thought. He walked up to me and looked down at me. 'What is it with people and looking down at me? I'm not _that _short! ...Am I?'

"Y-you were....you were a--...Holy shit you're bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" I looked down at my shirt as I saw little droplets of blood still plipping on to it, turning that little spot on my shirt from a violet color to a deep reddish-purple. "Oh. I guess I am." I tried to act cool. But, to tell you the truth, I didn't exactly welcome the sight of blood.

He grabbed a rag from his back pack and started cleaning up the mixture of dry and wet blood from my face. "Now, just hold still."

I squirmed around as he tried to maneuver around my hands. "I can do it myself!"

"Let me help you! I took first aid in Junior High. Now stop moving or your wound will just get worse!"

I crossed my arms in defeat. 'Oh well. At least my dad won't freak out about the blood. He'll still freak out about my arms, just not as much. Hopefully.'

"I'm gonna take off your hood so I can properly clean it." He said, not removing his eyes from the wound.

"Fine." I said childishly.

He removed my hood, taking his eyes off of the wound and staring at my hair. It was slightly past my shoulders now. I guess not many people have black hair in Destiny Islands, so he just continued to stare.

After a little while, I was slightly annoyed. So I looked up at him to say something. But it wasn't my hair he was staring at. It was my cerulean blue eyes. My mouth slowly shut when I looked back up at his eyes. They were this greenish-blue color. Not a turqoise color. More like aqua marine maybe? Not exactly sure, but they looked amazing. I turned away and slightly blushed. "I, ummm...I'm still bleeding, you know."

He blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right. Sorry." He went back to cleaning up the cut on my head.

* * *

Xion14: Woot! Chapter five is finally up! I wasn't in a happy mood for a couple days, so I didn't feel like I just had a couple of my home-made chocolate chip cookies and am as happy as ever!! Please review and critique!!! Thank you! =]

Sora: I want a cookie!!!

Xion14: Ok, ok. here you go. *Hands him a cookie*

Sora: Yay!!! *gobbles the cookie*

Namine: No! Don't give him a cookie.

Xion14: Why not?

Namine: He gets crazy hyper. And even more childish.

Xion14: ...Oops.


	6. A Taste of Fantasy

Xion14: Here's chapter 6 everybody!!! Hope you enjoy!

Axel: I have a bad feeling about that Riku dude...-_-

-------------------

**Cahpter 6: A Taste of Fantasy**

"I should, uhhh, get going to my dad's so I can change out of these dirty clothes." I said sheepishly, scratching my nose lightly.

"Oh, ummm, do you mind if I walk with you? Some more of those guys could be coming after you." Riku pointed to Demyx, Seifer, and Rai limping away in defeat.

I smirked at them then looked back at Riku. "Nah. Those are Demyx's only two friends, so I don't think any more guys will be coming."

"Wait, so you know those creeps?"

I sighed sarcastically. "Sadly, yes. The one with the mullet was Demyx. And the other two were his friends, Seifer and Rai."

"Do...they do that very often?"

I laughed at his question. "No. That's the first time anything like that's ever happened to me. Long story short, Demyx broke my heart last Valentines Day. Then he beats _me _up for ruining _his _reputation. Pretty messed up if I do say so myself." I had purposefully left out the part about me not being in school and not talking. He didn't need to know my whole life's story. Crap. That reminds me. I have a crap load of homework to catch up on. Eh, I'll worry about that on Monday. I could tell that Riku was going to say something but I interrupted him. "And don't even tell me that 'you're sorry.' I've had enough sorrys to pay for my college tuition."

He stopped what he was about to say and laughed. "Ha ha! Alright. I won't say it then."

We got to my dad's house where I changed out of my dirty clothes and into a thin, long-sleeved grey hoodie shirt and a black head-band, to cover up the cut on my head. My dad gave me ten dollars for food but nothing else. "Cheap ass." I muttered under my breath. I walked outside where Riku was patiently waiting, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. I blushed slightly at how mature he looked. I smiled at him saying, "Let's go to the mall!" while pumping my fist into the air. It was quite obvious how enthusiastically sarcastic that sounded. And I shouldn't have stretched my arm into the air, because that caused the burn on my arm to slightly rip and bleed. 'Good thing I put bandages on my arms. That way it won't bleed through.' I thought to myself.

The walk to the mall was quiet. Well...the first half anyways.

Riku finally spoke up. "So, uhhh, you and Namine seem to get along pretty well."

What a great way to start a conversation, Riku. I laughed at my thought and replied to him. "Yeah. She's really cool. I could definately see me and her becoming close friends."

"Oh, really? Well we're going to be in town all weekend if you want to hang out. I mean, with the whole group, of course. That is, only if you want to." He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly chuckled.

I softly giggled and nodded. "I would like that."

He gave me a big smile. I smiled back but was suddenly interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and opened up the text.

_Hey, Xion! Are you ok? Did Riku find you? Let me know asap ok? -Roxas_

I gently smiled at the text as I sensed Riku peering over my shoulder, reading the text. I texted Roxas back, ignoring Riku's obvious intrusion of my privacy.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Riku found me. More like I found him. We're on our way back. You shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine, I promise. See you and everybody else soon, kk? =) -Xion_

A few minutes later another vibration took over my phone. I opened it up and read the text.

_I doubt that he'll ever stop worrying over you. Yes, I was eavesdropping. So what? x3 Get here soon! The girls are talking about girly stuff. I need your phone to play Tetris and entertain myself! -Axel._

I texted him back, telling him we could see the entrance to the mall, then shut my phone loudly, startling Riku. "So," I began. "Did you enjoy reading my little conversation?"

"Huh? What? Oh, you noticed me looking over your shoulder, huh?" He scratched the back of his head and gave me an apologetic look.

"Yup, and you're lucky that I don't get mad about stuff like that. I might've had to give you an example of the experience I gave Demyx and his friends." I playfully pointed my finger at him.

He cringed at the thought. "I'd rather not, thank you very much."

I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in with my laughing as well.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Riku and I finally got to the mall.

Everyone greeted me as I sat next to Pence and Riku at the end of the table.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked the group as I rested my chin on my hand.

Olette looked at me, then to Riku, then to Kairi and Namine, then to me and Riku again. "Girl intervention!" Her, Namine and Kairi grabbed me and took me off towards the further end of the food court so the boys couldn't hear. "Alright, spill Xion. What happened when Riku found you?"

Were they serious? "What do you mean?" I asked blankly.

"Oh don't act oblivious." Kairi said. "We want to know why you guys were smiling when you walked into the food court."

"Are you serious? Nothing happened, you guys. I barely know the guy! You act as if he asked me out or something."

Namine squeeled, which caused the guys to look at us oddly.

I started getting frustrated. "I said you're _acting _like he did. But he didn't. And he won't. So you guys can calm down. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get myself some food." I got out of the corner they had trapped me in and headed off towards Panda Express. "I'll have the 2 entree and 1 side with chow mein, orange chicken, and beef with broccolli." I told the girl behind the counter.

She nodded and put the food into a to-go box. "Would you like a drink with that, miss?"

"Sure, why not? I'll have a medium Diet Pepsi." I saw Riku walking up to me in the corner of my eye. I sighed softly. "Hey Riku."

He put his hands into his pockets and looked at me. "Hey. You ok?"

I shrugged. "Being interrogated isn't really my thing. Especially when it comes to girls interrogating me."

"Ah. Is there anything I can do?"

"That'll be 7 dollars and 63 cents, miss." The girl said from the cashier.

"Oh, right. Hold on." I told her as I rummaged through my purse for my ten dollars.

Riku put his hand on my shoulder to stop my actions and pay attention to him. "How about I start by paying for this?" He said, smiling.

"I couldn't have you do that, Riku."

"No excuses, Xion. Besides, it's only 7 bucks. It's not gonna kill my bank, trust me." He smiled at me as he handed the money to the cashier. He asked for a pair of chopsticks and handed them to me. "Itadi-kimasu!"

I laughed as I grabbed the chopsticks from him. "You're not supposed to say that until you're about to eat."

"Oh, right. Whoops."

We walked back over to the table and I took my seat in between him and Pence.

Namine suggested that we exchange phone numbers with everybody. We all thought it was a good idea, so that's what we started doing. After a while, we were getting confused on whose phone we had. "Whose phone is the black Verzion EnV2?" I asked as I held up the phone.

"That would be mine." Riku said, not paying attention to who asked the question.

I looked at the black phone I was holding in my hand. 'This is Riku's?' I thought to myself. Why was I nervous all of a sudden? I shoved that thought to the back of my mind and entered my phone number in it. "There. Who still hasn't put their number into Riku's phone?" I asked the group.

"I don't think Xion has." Riku said, as he didn't take his eyes away from the phone he was inputting his number into. I could tell it was Axel's phone.

"Uhhh, Riku? I just put my number into your phone." I said while flipping his phone in my hand.

He looked up and saw me holding his phone in my hand. "Oh, that was you who asked whose phone it was?"

I nodded. "Yup. That was me." I giggled as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Everyone got their original phone back, and I looked at the time on my crappy prepaid 20 dollar phone. My eyes widened. "Roxas, Axel! It's almost 5! We need to get going!"

Axel looked at his phone then up at me. "Shit, you're right! Sorry everyone, but we gotta get goin'."

Sora stood up. "Where are you guys going?"

Roxas grabbed his jacket off his chair and put it on. "It's a secret."

And with that, we were off towards the nearest exit.

--Riku's POV--

Secret? I wonder why. Maybe Pence, Hayner, or Olette know something. "Hey, the rest of Xion's group. Do you know anything about this secret?" It must have been secret for a reason. And I was letting my curiosity get the better of me at the moment.

The three of them looked at each other and shrugged. "Not really." Hayner spoke. "They never told us either. And when we tried finding it, we didn't have any luck."

"I know where it is." A girl with short, black hair said as she walked up to us.

"Really? Why would you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the numerous amounts of large rubber bracelets on her wrists. They seemed to have the name of different bands on them.

"Because she's my best friend, and my roommates ex-girlfriend. The name's Yuffie." She said, giving all of us a toothy grin.

"Oooookkkkk. So, Yuffie. Where is this secret place?"

"Can't tell you. But I'll give you a hint. It's at the highest place in town."

"But we've already been to Station Plaza, Yuffie. We couldn't find them." Pence said, giving Yuffie a sad look.

"Ah. But maybe you didn't look enough. Once you get up there, it'll be right under your noses. Or on top of your noses, if you'd rather be technical. Gotta go!" She skipped off towards the escalator.

On top of our noses? Odd metaphore. If you could call it that. But I wanted to check this place out. "Sora, you wanna come with?"

"Hell yeah I do! I wanna see their secret base!" He stood up from his chair and quickly put on his jacket.

"We're not even sure if it's a secret base, Sora. Let's just go and find out."

"We wanna go too!" Kairi exclaimed as she linked arms with Namine. "It'll be an adventure! Just like when we were kids!"

"Hey! Don't leave us out of this!" Olette chimed as she stood up from her seat. "We're going too, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Pence said as he pointed his finger into the air. "Time to find out what their big secret is!"

"Yeah, whatever. I guess I'll tag along." Hayner slowly got up and straightened out his vest.

"Isn't this an intrusion of their privacy, you guys? I mean, it's a secret for a reason, right?" Namine asked everyone.

"Psh. Nami, they gave us their phone numbers! And that means that we're officially friends with them! And friends don't keep secrets from each other. So let's go on this adventure!" Kairi pointed towards the door to the outside. "Onwards!"

I rolled my eyes and put my cell phone into my pocket.

And with Kairi's demand, everybody was on their way to find this secret that Axel, Roxas, and Xion had.

-------------------

Xion14: I'm not very good at doing Riku's POV, so sorry if it's not all that great. Here's the end of chapter 6! Will they find Axel, Roxas, and Xion's secret spot? Or will it be a total waste of their time?

Axel: They better not find our spot! I'll have to kick some ass if they do! I knew I didn't like Riku for a reason.

Roxas: Oh, Axel, calm down. They won't find it. No one's ever found our spot.

Axel: But if they do... *holds up fist* They're gettin' it.

Xion: ANYWAYS!! Review. And Axel? They won't find our spot. So chill.


	7. Things Are Looking Up

Xion14: Awww....I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter? *tear* Lol. Well, anyways...Ok...A little warning before reading this chapter. I had a lot of fun describing Roxas' house so, as you can imagine, it's going to be a long description. If you don't want to read it, that's fine with me. But I had a lot of fun describing it because I don't have any rich friends with rich houses. So for that part, I let my imagination run wild. OH! And I'm thinking of later on in the story putting slight, _slight _yuri in it. But that won't be for quite a few chapters. Anywho, enjoy chapter 7 of Fine Print!

Xion: ...Yuri?

Xion14: Yes, Xion...Yuri. *smiles evilly*

Xion: Dammit. -_-

-------------------

--Namine's POV--

I didn't really like the idea of looking for Xion, Axel, and Roxas' secret place. I felt it was an invasion of their privacy. But Kairi dragged me along. And I didn't want to sit in the hotel room all by myself. So I let her have her way.

"So, where's Station Plaza, Olette?" I asked, as I looked around Kairi and at her.

She turned towards me and smiled. "It's at the highest point in town. The quickest way to get up there is through the underground road. That'll take us straight there! If you don't get lost, that is. But don't worry. Pence is an expert with directions and maps."

"That, I am." He said happily, while munching on some pocky. Where did he get pocky? Must of had it in his back pack.

I leaned in towards Kairi who still had her arm linked with mine. "Do you think Xion and Roxas are going out?" I whispered to her.

"Maybe. What makes you ask that?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"They just give off that boyfriend and girlfriend vibe. Plus, I kept seeing Roxas glancing over at Xion from time to time while we were exchanging phone numbers. But, then again, if they _are _going out, shouldn't they have been sitting next to each other in the food court?" Yes, I'm nosy when it comes to relationships. But that's just my girly instincts kicking in.

"Yeah, that's true, Nami-Chan. We should ask Xion when we find her."

I shook my head violently. "No, no. Remember when we did a girl intervention at the mall? She definately did not like that. So we're just going to wait and observe very closely." I pointed my finger at her.

"Alright. Sounds like a good plan." She smiled at me.

Sora peered over at us from around Riku. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Ohhhh just gossip." Kairi sing-songed. She looked back at me and giggled.

"Girls are always so secretive. Why is that?" Riku looked down at us as we walked up a flight of stairs in the underground road.

"Well..." I began. "Most gossip is just between us girls. Plain and simple. It's weird to hear guys gossiping. And another thing is that sometimes we're gossiping about other members of our group. But, don't worry. We're not gossiping about any of you guys." I smiled at everybody to reassure them. Olette seemed relieved.

"So, you _are _gossiping about a girl but she's not present now. So it's gotta be Xion."

What the--...How did he do that? Quickly, Namine, think of an excuse! "No, it's not her. If I didn't know any better, Riku, I'd think you have Xion on the brain."

"W-what? I do not!" Riku exclaimed as he quickly looked away.

Muwahaha! It worked! "Oh, no? Then why so defensive hmmmm?"

"I--...Uhhh..." Riku started to explain, but was interrupted by Olette.

"We're here!" Olette shouted as she stretched out her arms, showing us the view.

Damn it Olette, he was just about to confess! Oh well. I looked out at the view.

It was magnificent! When we walked out of the underground road, we were welcomed by the wide open space of the entrance to the train station. I could see the train road off in the distance. And I could also hear the buzzing of people talking and shuffling about down below. The entrance to the station was to the left of us. And on top of it was the Clock Tower. I could see the giant bells on top of the tower. I then shifted my eyes towards the sunset. The main yellow color of the sky mixed with the oranges, reds, and pinks of the horizon. The cumulus clouds danced across the sky, over the setting sun. I took out my sketch book and started to draw this masterpiece that nature has created for the world.

"Oh, dear. She took out her sketch book." Kairi playfully rolled her eyes at me as she removed her arm so I can draw in peace.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hayner peeked over from the other side of Pence.

"Well, whenever she sees something interesting, or worth drawing, she just _has _to draw it." Kairi said.

"And this sunset is nothing less than amazing!" I smiled, not looking away from my sketch book.

"Oh. Well, that's cool!" Olette chimed.

As soon as I finished my drawing, I closed up my sketch pad and put it back into my book bag. "So, are we going to find this secret place or what?"

"Right! I knew that! Alright, everybody. Lets split up." Hayner announced as if he was the leader of this adventure.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette took the half of the entrance on the side where the entrance to the underground road was. Kairi and Sora took the other half. That left me and Riku to look inside the station.

"It looks small from outside but once you walk in, it's huge!" Riku exclaimed as he examined the size of the station.

I giggled at his remark. "Yes, it is quite huge. It's a train station, Riku."

"Ok, smart-ass." Riku retorted sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, let's search!"

We started walking up the stairs and into the larger area of the train station. It was pretty busy, since it was around rush-hour...6 o'clock. Wow, I guess time flies when you meet new people. And gossip about them. Not bad gossiping, of course.

After forty-five minutes of searching, my feet were really starting to kill me. "I give up!" I let myself fall against the balance beam that held up the overhang of the entrance to the station. We were back outside with the rest of the group. "Even with _all _of us, we still couldn't find it." I whined as I held up my hair to air the back of my neck that began to sweat. What was up with this weather? First, it was cold at school. Then, it all of a sudden became really hot. Maybe it was because of all the running around.

"Yuffie said that it was right _on top _of our noses. But whenever I try to understand what she means, I get a headache." Pence explained as he rubbed his head, trying to make his headache go away.

"Well, what do we do now then?" Sora asked as he sat on the two-foot high brick wall that surrounded the balance beam that I was leaning against.

Just as he asked, I saw Xion, Axel, and Roxas walk out of the front door to the station.

--Xion's POV--

"So...Today was interesting, wasn't it?" Axel grinned at me and Roxas.

I giggled. "You have no idea." I recalled the _itsy bitsy _event that happened before I got to the mall.

"You and that Namine girl seem to be getting along pretty well with each other." Roxas said, before getting up and dusting off himself and opening up the door to the spiral staircase that lead down to the station below.

"Yeah. She's really cool. And she loves to draw, just like me! Race you down the staircase!" I exclaimed, before dashing to the stairs and sliding down on the rail.

"Hey, that's not fair! That's cheating!" Roxas protested before following in my race. Axel soon followed.

I jumped off the rail once we got to the bottom and stuck my arm into the air while making the peace sign. "Oh yeah! I won! That's right! Axel, since you were last, you get to buy me and Roxas ice cream tomorrow." I smiled as I started walking backwards in front of them.

"Awww that's not cool, Xion. You had a head start!" Axel whined, before putting his ice cream stick into his pocket. He got one that said 'winner' on it. Lucky bastard.

"Anyways, you guys, what do you want to do tonight? The usual video games?" Roxas asked as he took out his cell phone to look at the time.

We walked outside. Roxas and Axel stopped walking as soon as we stepped out into the fresh air. I turned around to see why they stopped walking and there, standing in front of us, was Namine's group and Hayner's group. What were they doing here?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"WHERE DID YOU--" Sora began shouting, but Namine quickly covered his mouth.

She smiled at us nervously. "We, uhh, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight!" She seemed pleased and relieved about what she said.

"We were just gonna go to my house to play some video games. You guys can come too, if you want." Roxas said.

"That sounds like fun! I always love going over to your house." Olette sure was excited.

"I guess it's settled then. Come on. We'll lead the way." Roxas said, beginning to walk off towards his house. Me and Axel followed right behind him.

~-~-~-~-~-~

...The walk there was..._different_.

Namine, Olette, and Kairi kept looking at me. It was starting to freak me out. So I linked arms with Axel and Roxas, staying close to them for safety. To put it bluntly, I don't like people staring at me. It gives me the creeps. I feel like they're undressing me with their eyes. They weren't bisexual or anything...right? Right. Axel looked at me with a raised eyebrow when I linked my arm with his, but he soon shrugged and went on with playing with his lighter with his free hand.

As for Roxas? His face was like a tomato. He never had a girlfriend before. And not only did I have my arms linked with his and Axel's, I was also holding their hands in the process. For some reason that seemed to make the girls even more interested in me, because I could here them whispering in the background. What were they whispering about? Is it that weird to cling to your two best friends? ...Who also happen to be guys?

I pondered this for a moment. Ok...Maybe it was weird. But did they have to gossip? I get enough of that at school. Everyone is always saying, "Out of all the people you know, Xion, you only have two friends that are girls. That's only 1/3 of your group. You need more chick friends."

When we got to Roxas' house, Namine's group gasped, excpet for Riku. He just scowled at Roxas, then at the house.

"This isn't a house..." Kairi began. "It's a _mansion_!!!" Her jaw dropped.

"Psh. I've seen bigger." Riku retorted, crossing his arms.

"......THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!! Ahem...Sorry. It was the perfect moment to say that." Axel shifted his eyes before continuing to play with his lighter.

I bursted out laughing. "Oh my gawd that was perfect! Oh Axel you are one funny son of a bitch."

"Yes. But I am _your _funny son of a bitch." He winked at me.

My laughing died down to a soft giggle. "Yup. Mine and Roxas'. Well...Are we going inside or not?" I smiled as I ran up the walkway towards the front door.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Roxas ran up beside me, smiling down at me. I smiled up at him before grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open.

Everyone soon followed and entered the house.

The entrance when you first walk in was covered in cream-colored marble flooring. To the left, it turned into a beige carpet floor. That was the living room. There was a large couch that faced a 52 inch LCD flat screen TV. And in front of the couch was a rectangular burgandy coffee table. Did I mention that all the walls were an off-white color? Oh! And straight ahead of us was the kitchen. A white marble island sat in the middle of this heavenly kitchen. I say heavenly because the counters were all white marble with white cabinets, a stainless steel fridge, two stainless steel ovens, and a white electric stove. Beyond the kitchen was the office. But me and Roxas called it the computer room. It had the same carpet as the living room. The computer sat on top of a burgandy computer desk that was off to the right of the computer room. There were large sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. And, finally, to the right of us was was the den, my room, and the stairs. The stairs lead up to Roxas' room, his parents' room, and the jaccuzzi room. Every bedroom had their own bathroom, so there was never any waiting to use it.

When we got to the den, Roxas, Axel and I ran over to our bean bags and launched ourselves on to them. "DIBS!!" The three of us cried out at the same time.

"This is your game room?" Sora blurted out. "This sisn't a game room. It's a arcade! You even have the arcade version of DDR!" He ran over to the DDR machine and touched the screen to make sure it was real.

I giggled at him and got up from my bean bag. "Nobody is aloud to sit on my bean bag or they're gonna get a taste of Xion madness!" I smiled sweetly before skipping over to the DDR machine.

"You wanna play?" I asked Sora as I stepped onto the dance board.

"U-uhhh, s-sure. But I gotta warn you, I'm only on Light Mode." He hesitantly said.

"Then I'll be on Light Mode with you." I smiled at him. "You pick the first song."

"You sure?"

"Yup yup!"

"Ok. Thanks, Xion!" He smiled back at me before looking through the songs.

I raised an eyebrow at his choice. "You like the song Butterfly?"

"I know, I know. It's a girly song. Shut up."

"No, no. That's not why I asked. It's just that Butterfly is one of my favorite songs."

I could tell his mood suddenly lightened up as he grabbed my shoulders. "Really?! It's one of my favorites too! Kairi and Namine always made fun of me because I like it."

I laughed. "Well, don't worry. I won't make fun of you."

"Heh. Thanks. Alright. Let's do this!" He pressed the green button for the song to start.

I could tell he just started on Light Mode, because he was still bringing his feet back to the middle after every step.

I leaned towards him. "You know...it helps a lot if you don't bring your feet back to the middle."

"Really? I didn't know that." He started to leave his feet on the arrows that he previously stepped on. "Hey! This _is _a lot easier!"

I giggled. "You learn somethin' new everyday." I said, not moving my eyes from the DDR screen.

"Yes! I got a B! And it's all thanks to you, Xion." He smiled a toothy grin at me.

"No problem, Sora. Anything to help a fellow DDR lover." I smiled back.

"Hey, Xion. I challenge you."

I turned around to see who said that and saw Riku leaning against the bar that you used if you were on Heavy or Challenge Mode.

"This isn't Pokemon, Riku." I chuckled at my remark. "But all jokes aside, I accept your challenge. If you win..."

"You share a Paopu Fruit with me." Riku smirked.

...What the fuck was a Paopu Fruit?

I shook off my thought. "Fine. And if I win, you have to say that I'm the bestDDR player _ever_!" I was pleased with my 'compromise'.

"Alright. You pick the song."

"Ok. But first..." I stepped on the down arrow twice to switch from Light Mode to Standard Mode.

Riku did the same. He smirked at me. "You sure you can handle Standard?"

I smirked back. "The quiestion is, Riku, can _you _handle Standard?" I heard 'ooo'-ing from Namine and Kairi in the background. It seems that everyone gathered around to watch the 'oh-so-intense' battle between me and Riku on DDR. I picked the song Burnin' the Floor and pressed the green button.

"I can handle it better than you think. I just hope you can keep up with me." He winked at me before averting his eyes to the screen.

"Twenty bucks on Riku!" Sora Exclaimed.

"You're on." Roxas Replied.

I had played this song a million times, so I was pretty much an expert at this song. I smiled at this thought.

Riku was really good, too. But I would not allow myself to lose to him.

And that's when the pain came.

...Crap.

I could feel my ankle start to throb. It must have gotten screwed up when Seifer and Rai were kicking me. But I couldn't let myself slow down. That Paopu Fruit must be the worst tasting thing in the world. Why else would Riku want me to eat it? And I did _not _want to take a bite out of that.

So...I endured the pain for the other half of the song, and continued dancing.

And finally, the song was over. I rested for a minute to catch my breath, then I looked up at the screen.

...I...could _not _believe this...

"How could this happen?! Is that even possible?" Roxas protested.

Apparently...it was.

-------------------

Xion14: Oooooo what happened? Any guesses?

Olette: Where did Hayner and Pence go?

Xion14: Probably to the backyard to skateboard.

Roxas: Typical.

Axel: Hey, hey, you guys! Look! *shows everyone his lighter* On, off! On, off!

Xion14: *thwaps her palm against her forehead* Just...Review please. Axel, you are so weird.


	8. The Most Embarressing Day

Xion14: Chapter 8 is complete! Muahahaha!!

* * *

_...I...could _not _believe this._

_"How could this happen?! Is that even possible?" Roxas exclaimed._

_Apparently...it was._

A tie.

The points that were accumulated from the amount of 'perfects' and 'greats'...it was exactly the same.

"Well...What now?" I asked, slightly holding up my left foot so I wouldn't put pressure onto my ankle.

"I'll agree to your deal if you'll still agree to mine." Riku smirked at me as he said that.

"As long as that Paopu fruit that I have to eat doesn't taste gross. If it tastes anything remotely similar to coconut, then no way." I stuck out my tongue in disgust. "I hate coconut with a passion."

He started to laugh. "You don't know what a Paopu fruit is?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, confused. "No. Should I? Gah! We're getting off the subject! Does it taste disgusting or not?" I glared at him to make sure he knew that I was serious.

His laughing dies down to a light chuckle. "No, it doesn't taste disgusting. I think it tastes pretty good. Kind of like how a strawberry tastes." He put a finger to his chin as he compared tastes.

My eyes gleamed. "Strawberry, you say?" Strawberries were my absolute _favorite _for ever. Sushi was my second. My eyes narrowed as I started at him. "If you're telling the truth, then I guess I'll eat it."

He smiled at me. Not a smirk, but a real smile. "Then, Xion?"

"Y-yes?" Why was I stuttering? Was it because his smile was so incredibly gorgeous that it practically left me breathless? ...Nah. That _never_ happens to me. I must still be tired from the challenge. I got out of my mind and awaited for what he had to say.

"Xion, my hooded friend, you are the _best _Dance Dance Revolution player in the entire universe. Maybe even in different galaxys." Riku smiled at me.

I sarcastically bowed to him, "Why, thank you Riku, for letting me know of this." We both started laughing as I stood back up. "Now," I began, "where is this Paopu Fruit that you speak of?"

"Oh. I'll need to tell my mom to send one down here. They're only grown and sold in Destiny Islands."

Hmm. No wonder I never heard of it. My stomach started to growl, so I pointed my finger into the air and declared, "Dinner time!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I had to admit, Kairi was a pretty darn good cook. She made an awesome Shrimp Alfredo pasta. While we were eating at the unusually large dining room table, we playfully teased Roxas about how bad of a cook he is, except when it came to breakfast. I wasn't all that great of a cook either. Ok, I lied. I'm a _terrible _cook. I either undercooked it or burnt it beyond consumption. It would have to be properly disposed of by the government, that's how bad I am. Only Roxas knew of my hidden cooking experiments, thank goodness.

Apparently, everybody was spending the night, except for Hayner and Pence. Guess they has stuff to do, like homework. They were such procrastinators. I could say the same for myself. I still haven't done my weekend homework yet. I snapped back to reality when I heard Roxas' voice.

"Where do you guys want to sleep?" Roxas asked.

"The living room!" Sora exclaimed happily.

I giggled at Sora. "It _is _big enough for all of you to sleep. But, I tend to kick in my sleep so I'm just gonna go to sleep in my room." I smiled at everybody.

Namine looked sad, but suddenly changed her expression to confused and suspicious. "Wait, _your _room?" Namine asked. She stared at me, awaiting for my reply.

I sighed softly. "Yes, my room. I live with Roxas. My room is the first room to the right when you walk out of here." We were still in the game room, laying on bean bags and the couch.

Namine's group's jaw dropped. Riku's expression made me want to laugh so hard though. He gave me and Roxas this perfect 'wtf' look that could make someone pee their pants.

"So...You live with him?" Riku asked, still having that expression plastered on his face.

I held back my laugh and just let out a small giggle. "Yes, Riku. For the second time, I live with Roxas." We were out in the living room now. Axel and Sora moved the coffee table to the side of the room so we could all sit in a deformed circle. Kairi and Namine were laying on my sides, and Olette was laying on my lap. I guess Kairi and Namine were glad to finally meet me and Olette. Was I like some giant cushion? I didn't mind, though. Knowing more than two girls was pretty cool, I had to admit. We chatted about clothes and Prom that's coming up in May. May 15th to be exact.

"Has anyone asked you, yet?" Namine asked me.

I shook my head. "No. I was going to go with Demyx but he broke up with me last Valentine's Day, so that plan pretty much went down the drain." I smiled fakely, hiding my sadness.

"Well, what about Roxas or Axel?" Olette looked up at me.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "They're my best friends. Wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

She closed her eyes in thought, while relaxing. "That's true. But maybe it can turn into something more." She winked at me.

I blushed. "They're like my brothers, Olette!" The boys all looked at my sudden outburst. I smiled hesitantly. "Sorry. Kinda got carried away." They shrugged and went back to their own conversations. I sighed softly. Well, that was embarrassing. "But anyways, even I were to go to prom with one of them, they would have to ask me. This is Prom we're talking about, not the Sadie Hawkins dance." I shook my finger and winked at the three girls who seemed to be very comfortable using me as a pillow.

They all giggled at my remark.

Kairi looked at her cell phone. "It's starting to get late. It's already 11:30."

I shuffled around a little bit to get better balance as they continued to lay against me. "Well then I should get into my PJ's. Any of you need an pair?"

All three of them nervously raised their hands.

I giggled and had them get off of me before I stood up, gesturing them to follow me to my room. I looked back at the group of boys who looked at us when we got up. I smiled and batted my hair away from my shoulder. "We'll be right back, boys. We're just going to freshen up." I winked at them before strutting off to my room with Kairi, Namine, and Olette strutting and giggling at my sides.

--Roxas' POV--

...Whoa. When did Xion become so...outgoing?

I looked over at Xion as she was smiling and chatting with Olette and her new friends, Kairi and Namine. I always loved her smile. I've had a crush on her ever since I met her in the 7th grade. She had moved here from a place called Traverse Town. She was very shy and didn't talk much when I first met her...

~FLASHBACK~

_I had gotten to school early because I had some homework I had to finish up._

_I saw a girl about my age sitting alone at one of the tables outside. She was absentmindedly picking at the paint that was chipping off of the blue table. Her short black hair covered her eyes as she looked down at nothing in particular. She seemed...sad. So, me being me, went over to her and tapped her shoulder._

_She seemed startled by my sudden appearance and looked up at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I sitting in your spot?" Her cerulean blue eyes were the prettiest I've ever seen, and I instantly developed a crush on her. They were so pure, but had a sort of deepness to them. It was kind of like having to look at the fine print to read the loneliness and abandonment hidden under the bold letters of her calm and happy appearance. _

_I blinked a few times to break away from the stare. "N-no, you're not sitting in my spot. Do you mind if I sit with you, though?"_

_"I don't mind." She gave me a fake smile, and scooted over so I could sit down with her._

_Later on, she met Axel during lunch. Of course, he teased her, but that's just Axel for you._

~END FLASHBACK~

I looked at Xion as she got up.

"We'll be right back, boys. We're just going to freshen up." Xion winked at us, before walking towards her room with Olette, Kairi, and Namine walking beside her. I blushed at the tone of voice she chose to use when she announced she would be back. I've never seen her like this before. My thought was soon interrupted by Axel tapping on my shoulder.

"What's up with Xion, hmmm?" Axel whispered.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's cuz she's hanging out with more girls?" I whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sora asked as he leaned against the couch.

"Xion." Axel simply said.

"Yeah? She's kinda weird, don't you think?" Sora said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's hot." Riku almost mumbled, slightly smirking.

Sora rolled his eyes at his friend. "Well, obviously. You only wanna share a Paopu fruit with her." He nudged Riku's arm playfully, winking at him.

I was curious about this Paopu fruit, so I spoke up. "What is a Paopu fruit, anyways?"

Sora cleared his throat, "A Paopu fruit is a star-shaped fruit that only grows on a tree in a certain area of Destiny Islands. It is said that if you truly care for someone, and share a Paopu fruit with them, your destinies will be intertwined forever, no matter where you are." He smiles as he finished explaining the story of this odd fruit.

Wait...so, they'll be in each others live's forever? This did not settle well in my stomach. That means that Riku likes Xion.

Riku...likes Xion...

These words kept repeating over and over in my head. The same thing happened when Demyx asked Xion out. I was so upset when I heard they were dating. I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't. Xion always thought of me as her best friend. I remember her saying that we were 'like the family she never had'. And that's all I will ever be to her...a friend. It hurt me to hear her say that, but I learned to cope with it. I've also learned that she's always so happy she's with us. So, if Xion was happy with the way things were, then so was I.

"Earth to Roxas!"

A sudden Playstation2 controller hit my head. "Ow! Hey that really hurt, Axel."

"Sorry, man, but it was the only thing to get you back to Earth. It had to be done." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Axel.

Suddenly, we heard a scream from Xion's room. Something must have been wrong. I started to get up but Sora put a hand on my shoulder and gestured for me to relax.

"That is what we call a squeal. Only girls and gay guys make that noise when they talk about boys, clothes, make-up, etc." Sora waved his hand as he listed off the numerous things girls squealed over.

So that's what it was? Odd.

Now, we heard screams. _That _was bad. We all ran towards Xion's room and Axel flung the door open.

--Xion's POV--

"Who wants to listen to some Paramore?" I smiled as everyone raised their hands eagerly. I put int their cd 'Brand New Eyes', and turned down the volume so we wouldn't have to yell so we could talk to each other.

"So...?" Namine grinned. "What do you think of Riku? And to answer your future question, no. This is not an interrogation. I just wanna know what you think of him."

I thought for a moment before wiggling out of my jeans. "I think he's pretty cute." I blushed, smiling childishly at my friends.

They all squealed. I covered my ears in an attempt to drown out the annoying sound. I failed miserably. But I couldn't help but smile at how incredibly stupid and giddy they looked.

"Ok, ok. I get it! You're excited." I giggled as I chucked a pair of black skull-print pajamas at Namine's face. Right on target. I then tossed Olette an orange, floral-print pajama outfit.

"How do you have my pajamas" Olette raised an eyebrow at me.

"You left them here when you spent the night last week." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh so that's what happened to them!" Olette looked off, deep in thought.

"Do you have any pink PJ's?" Kairi asked as she looked through my dresser.

Ugh. Pink. How I hated it so.

"No, sorry, Kairi. I have a blue pair, though." I started slipping out of my gray hoodie.

"Oh, ok...fount it!" Kairi pulled out a pair of blue pajamas with pandas on them. She turned around and looked at me, before screaming and pointing at me.

I looked at her questionably.

What the hell was she screaming about? Did I magically gain weight or something?

I followed to where her finger pointed to. The bandages on my arm.

Shit.

I forgot about those. Which is odd cuz they hurt pretty badly.

I heard the door fly open and I turned around.

What's wrong? We heard a scream!" Axel widened his eyes as he looked at me.

In fact, _everybody _had their eyes on me. I looked at myself and found out I was only wearing my bra and underwear. How is it that I'm the _only_ one half naked? A blush...no...my entire face turned red from shock, embarrassment, and any other words that fall into that category.

I screamed. "GET OUT!!!"

The boys suddenly left as fast as they barged in, not paying any mind to the door they left wide open. Thankfully, Namine closed it for me. But that was the least of my worries. Four teenage boys just saw me half naked. Two of those four I barely met today.

This...was embarrassing.

I stood there, my eyes still wide and my hands still grasping my hoodie over my body in a failed attempt to cover myself.

"Well," I finally began, "this is embarrassing."

Today was _not _a good day for me.

"Are you ok, Xion?" Namine put her hand on my shoulder which caused me to snap out of my trance and look at her.

I smiled feebly. "Dunno if I'll be able to look at them again...ever." I chuckled nervously.

The three of them laughed.

I turned off the stereo and slipped on my white, strawberry-print pajamas.

"Aside from the previous...shenanigan...where did you get those pajamas? They're cute." Namine pointed to my pj's.

"These? Axel gave them to me as a joke." I looked down at my night-wear.

"A joke? How so?" She tilted her head to the side.

I turned around and showed them the back of my pj's. Sprawled across my butt, were the words 'Sweet Thang.'

The three of them started cracking up. Olette eventually fell to the floor, laughing.

"Oh my gawd, that's awesome! Axel always knows how to joke around." Olette wiped away the tears from her cheeks and stood up. "How did he get you to wear those? And why are you wearing them now?"

"To answer both of your questions, it's because of the strawberries. I _love_ strawberries, so I overlooked the letters plastered on my ass. I turned back around to face them and placed a hand on my hip.

"Well, that's a plus, I guess. So, are you ready to face the boys?" Kairi winked at me.

I lowered my head, "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now come on." Namine said as she linked arms with me. Kairi did the same.

They lead me back to the living room where the boys were.

The boys.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel. They _all _saw me in my bra and underwear. My face started turning red again when I had slight eye contact with Riku.

Me and the rest of the girls talked amongst each other. We occasionally mingled with the guys. Well, I didn't. I just listened to their conversations. Roxas couldn't even look at me without turning red.

We played video games. Sora commented on my hair and eyes. And we ended up having a midnight snack...more like a meal.

"Pleeeaaaase sleep out here with us, Xi-Chan!" Namine pleaded.

I rolled my eyes playfully and put my hands on her shoulders in a dramatic fashion. "I.." I took a deep breath. "Guess I can sleep out here."

"Yay!" Kairi and Namine squealed as they both hugged me.

--Third Person POV--

Everybody was sleeping silently. Well, almost. Sora and Axel were snoring loudly. Roxas slept in his room upstairs because he wasn't comfortable sleeping with all these new friends.

Xion was sleeping next to Namine, Kairi, and Olette. Kairi and Namine were hugging each other as Kairi slightly drooled. Olette was using Xion's boobs as a pillow, while her arm was strewn across Xion's stomach.

Sora was laying flat on his back with his arms and legs spread out. He sure seemed to be having a good dream, do to his goofy smile and drool trailing down his cheek. Riku was sleeping soundly on his side.

As for Axel? He was sleep talking.

Axel chuckled softly, "hee hee. Sweet thang."

Xion was stirring in her sleep. Let's see what she's dreaming about.

_Xion was running away from Demyx, Seifer, and Rai._

_"Come on, girly. We just wanna play." Demyx smirked._

_Seifer caught up to Xion and tripped her. She fell to the ground and turned around, looking up at the three guys towering over her._

_"P-please don't hurt me." Xion pleaded._

_"Oh, it'll just hurt a little bit sweet cheeks." Demyx smirked and glanced at Seifer and Rai._

_The three of them lifted their feet and were about to bring them down on Xion's face._

Xion opened her eyes and sprang up. Olette fell off her, but she was a heavy sleeper, so she shifted her body to get comfortable in her new sleeping position.

Xion started shivering from fright and hugged herself for some sort of comfort, but that didn't do any good. She sat there for a moment, letting herself relax from the nightmare she just had.

After about ten minutes, she looked around the living room at all of the sleeping people. She silently got up and made her way to the stairs.

Riku was having a hard time sleeping so he woke up when Xion gasped after waking up from her dream. He watched her as she got up and make her way to the stairs. He made sure to make it look like he was sleeping but still keep an eye on her.

Xion looked back at her group of friends, making sure no one woke up. When she reassured herself, she crept up the stairs and walked down the hallway. She texted Roxas' phone because she thought that if she knocked, it might wake someone up downstairs.

_Roxas? Can u come to the door? -Xion_

After a few minutes, the door slowly opened.

Roxas rubbed his eyes. "Xion? It's 3 in the morning." His voice was raspy from just waking up, but it was still had a gentle tone to it.

Xion twittled her fingers. "I know, I know. It's just..." she looked down.

He looked at her as he slowly started to wake up. "Is everything ok?" He asked, concerned about his best friend.

"I...had a bad dream." She childishly said. She looked up at him with a nervous yet sad expression. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

His eyes widened but he quickly stepped to the side to let her in. "S-sure, sure. Come on in."

Xion walked inside and sat herself at the edge on his bed.

He sat beside her to get a better look at her. "You wanna talk about it?"

"It...had to do with Demyx." She lowered her head as tears trickled down her cheeks. "He--"

"Oh, Xion..." Roxas cut her off and hugged her gently. "It's ok. It was just a dream. It was just a dream..." He softly ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder.

I guess they weren't going to sleep very well tonight.

* * *

Xion14: Chapter 8 is finally done!! Yay!!! You guys are gonna LOVE chapter 9. XD


	9. Guys Are So Confusing

Xion14: Chapter 9 is complete! Yay! Sorry for such late updates, everyone! School is kickin my butt nowadays. Having class from 6 pm to 11 pm isn't fun. -_- Anywho, your reviews are much appreciated!

Namine: Muahaha I have an excellent plan for this chapter.

Xion: Dear gawd it has to do with me, doesn't it?

Namine: Well you're _only_ the main character, Xi. =)

Xion: Fantastic. -_-

When morning came, Roxas was the first to wake up. He looked over at Xion, who slept soundly beside him. He smiled softly at her sleeping figure, then got up and headed downstairs to make her breakfast. He had stopped making her breakfast because a lot of the times she would leave for school before he even got up. But this time he was not going to allow her to do that.

"Good morning, Roxas."

Roxas turned around and saw Riku sitting on the couch, surrounded by sleeping teenagers. The blonde glowered at the Junior. Riku merely smirked and got up, walking towards Roxas who was in the kitchen making hash browns and an omelet.

"Morning, spoonhead." Roxas retorted, not looking up from the food that was crackling in the pan.

"Oh that hurt. Anyways, I know why you don't like me." Riku walked over the the kitchen and rested his arm on the corner of the island.

"And what is your theory oh all-knowing one?"

"You're mad because I get to share a Paopu fruit with Xion and you don't." The silver haired teen smirked.

Riku hit that right on the mark.

"Somethin' smells good!" Sora poked his head up from behind the sofa. "Smells like hash browns and eggs."

"Sora, you only wake up when you smell food." Kairi stretched her arms and yawned.

"Same here." Namine smiled. "It smells really good."

"Umm thanks. You guys are free to cook whatever food you want that's in the kitchen. Except for the strawberries, though. Those are Xion's." Roxas the plate of freshly cooked food and headed upstairs." I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long, Roxy." Axel shouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his red-headed friend and continued upstairs.

--Xion's POV--

"Ugh...So bright!" I rolled over and covered my body with the comforter. I heard a door open, so I decided to poke my head out from under the covers.

"You're up early, Xion." Roxas set down the plate of food on the night stand and sat down beside me.

"The sun woke me up." I hissed at the sun, then realized that I slept in the same bed as Roxas. And now he was seeing me with my bedhead and sleepy eyes. A blush quickly swept across my cheeks. "Umm, I'm sorry about waking you up so late last night." Was that the only thing I could think of to say? Stupid Xion!

"It's alright." He smiled at me, his blush very noticeable. "You were scared, and I wanted to help you out."

I had started eating the hash browns smothered in ketchup. "You're so sweet, Roxas." I said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "You've done so much for me. You've given me a place to stay, given me food, clothes, and even offered to pay for drivers ed for me. But..." My eyesight started getting blurry due to the water developing in my eyes. "I haven't done a single thing for you. I feel so terrible about it."

I felt a finger wipe a stray tear that managed to escape from my eye. I looked up and saw Roxas looking back at me with a frown.

He smiled sympathetically at me. "Xion," he began, "you've done something for me that covers everything that I've done for you."

His face was so close to mine.

I sniffled and slightly stuttered. "Wh-what's that?"

His hand lightly found it's way through my messy hair and onto my cheek. "You've filled my loneliness."

This came to me as a surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'm usually alone at my house 24/7. I would always get so bored and lonely. U mean, sure, it was fun when me, you, and Axel would play games here on the weekends, but that didn't make up for not hanging out with you guys on the weekdays. But, ever since you moved in here, I've never been sad. You always make me laugh or smile. Or both. And we have so many inside jokes I can't even keep count." He chuckled softly.

"I giggled. "Yeah. We sure do have our moments of randomness." I tried to keep the conversation going because this was starting to turn into a really intense romantic moment. Whenever he got the chance his face would magically find it's way slightly closer to mine. Was he going to kiss me? But he's never had a kiss before. I don't want to be his first kiss! I'm like a sister to him! ...Right? But...Maybe...this wasn't so...bad.

I lay my hand on top of his that was placed on my cheek. Our faces slowly drifted closer towards each other. Our eyes began to close.

"Hey, Roxas! Kairi made some awesome waff--" Sora stopped in his tracks as he saw me and Roxas.

Luckily, I heard his big feet running down the hallway so as he opened the door I separated from me and Roxas' little 'moment' and grabbed my plate of food, making it seem like I wasn't just about to take away my best friend's kissing virginity.

"Umm...hi there...Xion." Sora instantly got the wrong impression.

I'm 15 for crying out loud! I'm not old enough to have sex!

"If you're wondering, no, we didn't have sex." I set finished eating the food that was on my plate and got up, exiting the room.

"That's...good to know, I guess." Sora chuckled nervously and followed me out of the room. "Anyways, Kairi made some really good tasting waffles! But you already ate, huh?"

He sure got happy fast. I smiled at him as we walked down the stairs. "I still have room, don't worry. You forget that I'm a teenager as well. My stomach is a bottomless black hole."

He laughed at my reply. "Yeah, that's true. Well then, let's eat!" He ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a plate of waffles, then grabbed the syrup and peanut butter before walking towards the living and letting himself fall onto the couch.

Axel was in the kitchen. "Hey, Xion!"

"Yes, Axel?" I put my hand on my hip. I knew what was coming.

"Do you like waffles?"

Roxas poked his head out from the hallway. Roxas and I followed in Axel's song. "Yeah, we like waffles!"

Axel continued. "Do you like pancakes?"

Roxas and I chimed in again. "Yeah we like pancakes!"

"Do you like french toast?"

"Yeah we like french toast!"

Roxas started dancing. "Do, do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful!"

I started dancing as well. "WAFFLES!"

Axel, Roxas and I were dancing like idiots to the tune in our head.

When we finished our little dancing stupidness, I walked inside the kitchen and waved to Namine and Kairi.

Namine looked at me. "What the hell was that? Was that some type of High School Musical shit?"

Axel burst out laughing. "Nah, just another one of our moments." He smiled and ruffled my already messy hair.

I grabbed a plate of waffles, thanked Kairi for making them, and headed over to the couch. I sat on the floor next to Sora who was sitting on the sofa. I snatched the peanut butter that was laying at his feet and smothered it all over my breakfast. Me and him chatted about how there should be a peanut butter specifically made for breakfast foods. A little later, Riku and Olette joined us, followed by Kairi, Roxas, and everybody else.

After a while, Kairi pointed her finger and declared, "We should go to that festival they're having tomorrow!"

...There's a festival? How was I not aware of this when I _live_ in Twilight Town and she doesn't? I need to get out more often.

"Sounds fun to me. Old-fashioned festivals are always fun when you can dress up in kimonos." Olette chimed in.

"Then it's settled!" Kairi grabbed me, dragging me towards my room with Namine and Olette following close behind. Guess I didn't really have a choice.

Once the door was closed, Kairi stared at me. "Ok, here's the deal."

Oh gawd, the prep was being serious. This is bad.

"You are going on a date with Riku to the festival. And we," she put her hands on Namine and Olette's shoulders, "are going to help you."

Great. The last time someone tried to hook me up with someone, I ended up having to throw away my good boots because the dog that was chasing us chewed them up.

I smiled the best I could without it turning into a grimace. "Great."

I understand bringing Namine and Olette along, but did Kairi have to drag the guys along with us too? I could only imagine how much torture they're going through just by looking at they're why-do-we-have-to-go faces. Poor guys.

Me and Namine had our arms linked while Kairi had her hands clasped behind her back, and Olette was letting her arm rest on her purse. As for the guys? They had their hands either in their pockets or had their arms crossed. After that _almost _incident that happened with Roxas, I haven't been able to look at him.

"So, what kind of kimono do you want, Xi?" Namine smiled at me.

I thought for a moment. "Hmmm....purple with gold butterflies. What about you?" Yes, I hated being called 'Xi'. But for some odd reason I didn't mind it when she called me that.

"I'm getting a black kimono with red dragons." She stated happily.

"Really? For some reason I imagined you wearing something white." I tilted my head to the side as I tried to picture her wearing the black kimono.

"I used to wear white. But then I got over it."

"Ah."

"Yup." She smiled at me, then leaned in and whispered, "Why don't you go walk next to Riku?"

I began to blush. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "But what will I say?" Yes, I had a crush on him, but I didn't want to have nothing to talk about and make a complete goofball out of myself.

"Ask him why he's transferring to Xemnas High. Now go!" She unlinked our arms and ever-so-gently shoved me behind towards the group of guys where Riku was walking with his hands in his pockets while wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

My gawd he was so hot , even when he wasn't trying to be, which made me even more nervous.

"Hey there." He said, smiling down at me as we entered the mall.

"Hi." I replied, smiling back up at him. "So...why do you want to transfer to Xemnas High?"

He shrugged. "I dated all the girls at my school already."

"...Come again?" Was he serious?

He started laughing, perching his sunglasses on the top of his head since we were indoors now. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You should've seen your face." He wiped a pretend tear away from his eye.

I glared at him.

He cleared his throat and ceased his laughing, nervous from my scowl. "Anyways, the real reason I'm transferring is because my mom saw that the teachings were more strict and she wants to prevent me from encountering 'bad influences'." He put air quotation marks on bad influence, rolling his eyes at his words.

"Well, you've already encountered a bad influence." I smiled evilly. Yes, I'm talking about me.

"HA! You? If anything _I'm _the bad influence on _you_." He scoffed, crossing his arms, smirking down at me.

"You're funny. Hilarious, actually." Sarcasm was definitely _not_ a foreign word for me. "I don't see you kicking the crap out of three guys." I smiled triumphantly. I could tell that this little quarrel between us was at it's end, and I was the victor...I think. "Anywho--" I was cut off by Olette, Kairi, and Namine grabbing my arms.

"Sorry, Riku, but it's our turn to have her." Namine stated as they dragged me off towards gawd knows where.

"I'll talk to you later!" I said as they kidnapped me.

"I'll hold you to it!" Riku waved as he smiled at me.

I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to develop a major crush on Riku. He's just so much fun to be around. I can hold a good conversation with him. And we're both smartasses.

We all got our desired kimonos. The guys decided on semi-casual dress for the festival tomorrow. Typical. Anywho, I got my purple kimono, Namine got her black kimono, Olette got her Orange one with yellow flowers, and do I even have to say what Kairi got? Yes...pink. Pink with white bunnies to be exact.

I asked to talk to Namine alone, so we went to my room to have our little private conversation. "I need your advice on something." I twiddled my fingers.

"Sure. What about?" She sat at the edge of my bed.

"Ummm...kissing." Yes, I had kissed Demyx, but even though he was my first kiss, he wasn't a very good kisser. He kept his mouth open whenever I kissed him...all the time, which is why I usually only gave him a peck on the lips.

"So, you need advice on kissing?" Namine watched me as I lowered my head shyly.

"Yeah. I've only had one boyfriend. And if Riku kisses me, I don't wanna suck at it."

Namine's face lit up. "You two are gonna make such a cute couple!" She grabbed my hand pulled me down so I sat on the bed, which caused my hood to fall off. "I am definitely going to be the one to do your hair and make-up tomorrow. I don't care what Kairi says."

I giggled as she brushed away my bangs from my eyes. "Ok," I began, "back to the kissing situation."

"Right. How about I show you instead of trying to explain it?"

"Show me? How?" I honestly didn't know what the hell she's talking about.

"First, we need a guinea pig." She said as she opened the door and left my room. She soon came back in with Sora lagging behind. "Alright," she started, "First, you need to be bold. You can't be a nervous wreck." As she said this, she grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. "Now, I will explain the types of kisses." She looked at Sora as she placed her finger on his chin, making him face her. "First, there's the peck." She pecked Sora on the lips. "This means that he wants to take it slow. Next is the lingering kiss." She kissed Sora again, but kept contact for a little bit, then separated and looked at me. "This means that he really, _really_ likes you. But he is willing to take it slow in case you're not ready yet. And finally, it's the French kiss."

Is she really…?

Yup, she is.

There Namine was, making out with Sora. He must be on cloud nine right now.

Sora started to wrap his arms around Namine's waist when Namine slapped his hand away.

"Hey, hey, stop that." Namine stated. She looked at me and smiled, shoving Sora in my direction. "Now it's your turn, Xi."

I looked at her in utter astonishment and shock. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Xion. To make it easier on you, I'm have Sora make the first move." She looked at Sora. "Sora, I want you to think that you're on a date with Xi and you're about to kiss her. Action!"

Namine sure was demanding sometimes.

And what was this? Rehearsal for a play? My goodness.

I looked up at Sora as his face was as red as a tomato. He took a deep breath, gently and slowly running his fingers through my hair. His face inched closer to mine. He closed his eyes and, as if it were some chain reaction, I closed my eyes as well. He softly pecked me on the lips.

His lips were…soft. Really soft, surprisingly. I thought all guys' lips were rough like Demyx's.

Our eyes opened slightly, but his face still stayed close to mine. Our eyes closed and again, we kissed. But this time, we let the kiss linger on our lips. After a while, his tongue forced entrance into my mouth. And, before I knew It, I had my arms wrapped around his neck. This was, by far, the _best _kiss I have ever had. Well, then again, I've only kissed one other guy.

It almost ended too soon when I heard Namine yell "Cut," which caused me and Sora to break apart from the kiss and look at her.

"I swear you guys could win an award for 'best kiss'. It was so epically good that I wanted to barf." Namine smirked.

Hmm…she reminds me of an old friend of mine. Now what was that person's name again? I forget.

I quickly unwrapped my arms from around Sora's neck and chuckled nervously, "You're a…good kisser, Sora."

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled as well. "You too, Xion."

Namine began to shove Sora towards the door. "Good work, you two. Sora, your services are no longer needed." She closed the door as Sora exited the room.

I could hear him telling someone, 'I just got kissed by two hot chicks. I am set for life!' I giggled at what he said. I admit that it was kinda fun to kiss him…wait a minute. Let's review the day. I almost kissed Roxas this morning, I admitted to myself that I have a major crush on Riku, and I just made out with someone I barely met yesterday. Man, I'm such a whore.

"No, you're not a whore." Namine said as she opened my bedroom door.

Is she…

"And no, I am not reading your mind. Or am I…?" She said before reapplying her lip-gloss and exiting the room.

…Creepy.

Well, I walked out of my room and decided to put on some of my strawberry flavored lip-gloss as well.

As I entered the living room, I saw Sora and Roxas give each other a high five. For what? I have no idea.

I finished putting on my lip-gloss and put the tube in my front jean pocket. I smiled at a blushing Sora and a Roxas that looked like someone just told him they were out of sea-salt ice cream. I paid no mind to it and patted Sora on the shoulder. "Hello boys." I calmly said before walking towards the couch where Riku and Namine were sitting. I sat in the middle of them and let myself sink into the couch. I had this sort of proud and daring attitude about me at the moment. Maybe because I just made out with an incredibly cute guy? Probably.

I looked at what they were watching. A reality TV show. Guess it's typical for teenagers to watch this stuff. I preferred watching my cartoons. Don't judge me.

"Oh my gawd, oh my gawd!" Namine shook my shoulders. "I just got the greatest idea ever!"

After letting my heart calm down from almost leaping out of my chest, I said, "Oh? And what is this fantabulous idea of yours?"

"They should make a reality show about us!"

I chortled at her sudden idea and pointed my finger at her. "You know what would be even cooler? If they made a video game about us!" I stated happily.

"And I would be the main character!" Sora suddenly appeared in front of us, blocking the TV.

I rolled my eyes. "Pfft. Yeah, right. No one would want to play a video game about a hyperactive 15 year-old boy who probably hasn't even hit puberty yet." I smirked at him. I heard Riku trying to hold back a laugh.

Namine laughed. "And besides, girls kicking ass is just plain awesome!"

"And sexy." Axel walked over to the couch and sat on its arm. "That game would really sell. And you girls can wear skimpy outfits."

"Only you would say that, Axel." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "You know me too well."

Namine smacked Axel upside the head. "Pervert."

He just smiled and went on his merry way to the door. "Sorry, guys, but I'm kickin you out."

Namine's group all looked at Axel with weird expressions.

Riku spoke up. "This isn't even your house."

Axel opened the door. "True. But I'm ju7st saying the what Roxas is too nice to say. It's five. And we have somewhere to be."

Oh, right. The clock tower. Time sure did fly today.

When Axel finally shoo-ed everyone out, the three of us walked up to the clock tower and had our usual sea-salt ice cream and talked about random-ass crap. Axel bought me and Roxas ice cream, like he promised when I won the little race down the staircase.

Today sure was fun. And tomorrow was going to be even more fun. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong. Wait…who else am I talking to?

Xion14: Chapter 9 is le-done!!

Axel: I sure do hope the readers know that we're our original selves when not in the story.

Xion14: Well they do now!

Namine: Xion!! I need to do your make-up!!

Xion: *runs* No! Namine, I said no!

Namine: Gotcha *glomps Xion*

Xion: *glares at Namine* Fuck you! May you drive your gummi ship into Monstro! Because the readers know how incredibly frustrating that place is!!

Namine: Love you too, Xi. *smiles*


	10. Feeling Sorry

Xion14: Sorry for such a late update! A lot of crap has been happening lately. But I'm back now! And I'm here to stay. :P SURPRISE! There's a new character being introduced into our story this chapter!

Xion: Yup! This person is one of my old friends.

Namine: I won't be replaced, will I?

Xion: Of course not, Namine!

Namine: Good, cuz I would've had to kill you. ^-^

Xion14: Enjoy this long awaited chapter of Fine Print!

**March 14****th****: White Day**

Today is the day of the festival. Namine, Kairi, and Olette came over at the butt crack of dawn and barged in my room. The thing that really woke me up, though, was me being suffocated by Namine's boobs in my face. Usually, guys wouldn't have a problem with that. But I'm a chick, people. Well, then again, I didn't really mind either.

"Can I help you crazy people? Do I know you?" I pushed Namine off of me as I sat up on my bed.

The blonde smiled at me and rubbed her face against mine, "Awww, don't be like that, Xi. We woke you up because we love you." She ran her fingers through my hair in an attempt to fix my bed head.

"Bullcrap." I said, chuckling. "But anyways, why are you three over here so early? The festival doesn't start until sunset, hence the name Twilight Festival."

"That makes so much sense now!" Kairi declared. Her surprised face was priceless.

Wait for it….

Wait for it…

Palm to the face.

Preps. They entertain me, so.

I removed the covers from my body and looked through my closet for something to wear. I ended up picking out a red long-sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie, and an old pair of black jeans. Roxas and Axel soon joined us in my room.

"Woooo, looks like a party in here." Axel walked into my room with his usual smirk.

Namine giggled, "Yeah, now all we need are strippers."

Axel pointed to Namine and looked at me, "I like this girl."

I laughed at Axel's remark. Gotta love that fireball's pervertedness.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I looked at all my friends as they lay in different positions on my bed. Were the girls going to steal me away from the guys yet again for some girly-type thing today? Or was I finally going to be able to relax and maybe play some Street Fighter with Roxas, Axel, and my new friends? Before I could answer myself, I heard my phone ring a victory theme song, like one of those themes you hear from an RPG or something. I grabbed my phone and opened it up.

_Hey, Xion. Do u know where Namine and Kairi are? They weren't here when Sora and I woke up. –Riku_

I looked at the two girls with my eyebrow raised, "You didn't tell the guys you were coming over here?"

Namine smiled innocently, "They looked so cute while they were sleeping. We didn't wanna wake them up."

"You and I both know that that is a complete and total lie. That's like saying the moon is made out of hearts." I replied to Namine. I texted Riku back.

_Yeah. They're using me as their human pillow right now. You guys can come over anytime you like. –Xion_

Namine got done processing what I just said and replied with, "That's not possible."

I ruffled her hair a little bit, "Which is why it's not true."

My phone rang again.

_Alright, cool. See u in a little bit cutie. ;P –Riku_

…Cutie?

… Alrighty then.

"Alright, well, the guys are on their way over right now." I smiled at everyone in the room.

"Awww, we wanted some time away from those boys, right Kairi?" Namine looked at her friend.

Kairi nodded at Namine. She then looked at me and grabbed me hands, causing me to give her a "wtf?" face.

"We had so much stuff planned for today, Xion! C'mon, let's ditch the guys today!" She attempted to give me the puppy eyes look, but I haven't known her long enough for it to have an effect on me.

"Sorry. No can do. Today is strictly me and the boys. I hear there's a great spa place to get your nails done down in Tram Common. You girls can do that while the guys and I hang out." I smiled at them.

"But, Xion, you're a girl. See, look," Namine grabbed my boobs without warning, "boobs!"

I heard a click and immediately turned my head to Axel. "Dammit, Axel, give me the camera!"

Axel stuck his tongue out at me, "No!"

I chased him around my room before deciding to tackle him and take the camera. "Haha! Success! Delete." I deleted the picture of Namine nonchalantly grabbing by goodies. I decided, for the hell of it, I'd skim through his camera. There were a lot of me and Roxas. And me….And more pictures of me. Dear gawd, that was the time Roxas dripped his sea-salt ice cream in my hair. Now, there's a piece of hair shorter than the rest, thanks to that blondie.

While I was too busy reminiscing about our many events on the Clock Tower, Axel took this opportunity to snatch the camera out of my hands. "Never let your guard down around the Flurry of Dancing Flames! Got it memorized?"

I snapped out of my little trance and looked up at him with my eyebrow raised, "The Flurry of Dancing Flames? Really, Axel? Really?"

"Really, Xion." He said with a smirk. "Roxas and I decided to make cool nicknames for each other. We've been trying to think of one for you but we haven't come up with anything yet." He shrugged.

I thought for a moment. Nicknames weren't really my thing. But, if it's something Axel or Roxas came up with, it couldn't be that bad, right? "So, what's Roxas' nickname?"

"The Key of Destiny. You know, since he's pretty much the one that keeps this group tied together. He's the one that makes peace when we get into our little quarrels. Plus the fact that he was the one that brought us all together." He smiled at me.

I gotta admit, that was a pretty well thought out name.

"Ahem!" Roxas cleared his throat. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"

I thought for a moment then shrugged, "Why not the skate park? I haven't practiced in a while." I could tell Roxas' eyes lit up at the thought of going to his favorite place on earth. The famous Sandlot Skate Park. The sandlot used to be and still is used for our annual Struggle Tournament every year. But a few years ago, they added onto it and turned the new portion into a skate park.

Roxas threw his fist into the air, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm, "Slow down there, Speed Racer. We gotta get our skatebo—"

"Already got them!" Axel replied as he held three skateboards in his arms.

He must have gotten them while Roxas was off in La-La Land and I was reminiscing.

I got up from the bed and started walking to the door. I turned around and looked at the girls. "You girls wanna come with?"

They all shrugged and replied in unison, "Sure."

On our way to the skate park we talked about various things between how the school should get cafeteria food, to whether or not the ice cream truck is going to be at the Sandlot or not. We all laughed and teased one another like any normal teenagers would do.

When we finally arrived at the skate-park, Riku and Sora had joined us.

"All right you guys and gals, we're finally her-…" I stopped in my tracks and froze my body, looking at a particular person that stood at the entrance to the Sandlot Skate Park.

"Hey there, shorty!" The person said to me.

Only one word was able to come out of my mouth, "L-….Larxene?"

Xion14: Woohooo! I'm finally done ! XD Oh and I'm starting to put lyrics that sort of go along with my story. Mind you, they're all Paramore songs. So if you don't like Paramore, then you don't need to read the lyrics.

**"Feeling Sorry"**

We still live the same town, well don't we?  
But I don't see you around anymore.  
I go to all the same places  
Not even a trace of you.  
Your days are numbered at 24.

And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you.  
We're not getting any younger.  
And I won't look back 'cause there's no use.  
Its time to move forward.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time for feeling sorry.

Well I try not to think of what might happen.  
When your reality it finally cuts through.  
Well as for me I got out and I'm on the road.  
The worst part is that this, this could be you.

You know it too.  
You can't run from your shame.  
You're not getting any younger.  
Time keeps passing by  
But you wave it away.  
Its time to roll over.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave.  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time for feeling sorry.

And all the best lies  
they are told with fingers tied.  
So cross 'em tight.  
Won't you promise me tonight.  
If its the last thing you do  
you'll get out.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave.  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time for feeling sorry.

I feel no sympathy.  
You live inside a cave.  
You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
There's no need to apologize  
I've got no time.  
I've got no time for feeling sorry.


End file.
